Au plus profond des abysses
by Natsumi95
Summary: Corrin avait perdu ce qui maintenant son humanité. Takumi avait perdu son innocence. Ensemble, ils chutaient au plus profond des abysses.
1. Chapitre 1 : Les larmes d'une dragonne

**Prologue**

Corrin se tenait devant les restes du pont qui s'était effondré quand elle et Gunther fuyaient les Hoshidiens. Le ciel était de la même couleur que lors de la tragédie. Comme si le ciel de Nohr et celui d'Hoshido s'échangeaient leur place. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était revenue ici, surtout en période de guerre. Elle avait eu comme un soudain pressentiment. Elle devait venir. Elle en était certaine.

Elle soupira.

Peut-être avait-elle simplement voulu être seule ? Sinon, pourquoi avait-elle refusé que Jakob ou Felicia l'accompagne ? Son fardeau était si lourd. Chaque Hoshidien qui tombait sur le champ de bataille était un énorme poids en plus sur son cœur déjà meurtri. Tout ça parce que Garon l'avait envoyé ici. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité être restée dans sa forteresse…Comme cela, elle n'aurait jamais su la vérité. Elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds à Hoshido.

Elle n'aurait pas eu à affronter sa famille de sang. Elle n'aurait pas tué la reine Mikoto…Sa mère.

Un goût amer, bien trop familier, l'envahit. Elle se souvenait clairement de ces jours extraordinaires à Hoshido. Les sourires de ses frères et sœurs biologiques avaient été si doux et sincères. Elle pouvait encore sentir les courbatures qu'elle avait eues en s'entraînant avec Hinoka, la douceur des cheveux courts de Sakura et sa timidité touchante, la main large de Ryoma qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux…

Et le rire clair de Takumi, celui qu'elle avait entendu quand elle passait par hasard devant ses cadets.

Il était probablement celui qu'elle aurait voulu connaître plus. Il avait l'air tellement gentil et attentionné envers ceux qu'il aimait. Peut-être était-elle, de nouveau, trop naïve mais elle était certaine qu'ils se seraient entendus s'ils avaient pu mieux se connaître. Alors, il aurait souri et ri en sa présence au lieu de se renfrogner à sa vue. Elle aurait pu passer du bon temps avec tous ses frères et sœurs hoshidiens.

Mais elle avait dû faire un choix. Elle maudissait ce jour. Elle maudissait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Comment pouvait-elle choisir entre deux familles aussi aimantes ? Elle aurait voulu disparaître comme par magie à ce moment-là. Elle aurait voulu ne pas voir les visages implorants de ses frères et sœurs.

Elle aurait dû se planter Yato dans le cœur plutôt que de choisir Nohr.

Elle n'y avait pensé qu'après être retournée auprès du monstre qu'était le roi Garon - elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler Père sans avoir un violent sentiment de dégoût- et se détestait depuis. Cela aurait été une solution parfaite. Aucune de ses familles n'aurait eu l'horrible sensation d'être abandonnée. Aucune n'aurait eu le sentiment d'être moins bien que l'autre. Utopie extrême, peut-être même que cela aurait évité la guerre qui sévissait désormais. Elle n'avait pas encore eu à se battre contre Ryoma, Takumi ou Hinoka (elle espérait ne pas voir Sakura sur un champ de bataille) mais elle savait que ce jour viendrait.

Et cela la tuait à petit feu.

Bien sûr, elle adorait sa famille nohrienne de tout son cœur et elle lui apportait un réconfort énorme. Le rire d'Elise était un soleil pour sa confiance ébranlée, les attentions de Camilla un baume pour son cœur meurtri, les conseils de Léo un appui pour son cerveau exténué a et la stature rassurante de Xander un point d'ancrage pour son esprit confus. Tous faisaient de leur mieux pour lui faire oublier Hoshido. Elle ne savait réellement si elle appréciait cela ou non. Au moins, cela atténuait artificiellement sa culpabilité. La journée. La nuit était une autre histoire. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait la mort de sa mère. Puis suivait la mort de Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka et Ryoma. Toujours d'une manière atroce. Toujours de sa main. Et elle se réveillait inlassablement en hurlant. Elle en était arrivée au point où elle avait peur de s'endormir.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

« Jakob ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser seule ! » Gronda-t-elle, certaine qu'il s'agissait de son (trop) loyal valet.

Aucune réponse mais les bruits s'amplifièrent. La crainte la gagna. Cela n'engageait rien de bon pour elle. Son instinct draconique lui hurlait de partir, de retrouver ses alliés. Elle lui obéit et se dirigea rapidement vers le camp.

Une flèche lui effleura la joue.

Elle dégaina aussitôt Yato et se figea. Un homme drapé d'une cape noire dont le visage était caché par une capuche. Son sang bouillonna. Il tenait un arc finement ouvragé ressemblant vaguement à une faux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle en était sûre. Cet homme était celui qui avait tué sa mère ! Un hurlement draconique s'échappa d'elle et elle devint un dragon sans même y penser. Elle chargea tête baissée. Son adversaire sembla sourire. A une vitesse hallucinante, il rangea son arc pour sortir deux épées. Il para l'attaque sans effort et frappa. Elle cria de douleur. Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait affronté jusque-là. Comment Ryoma avait-il pu faire face à une telle force ?

 _Non Corrin, ne pense pas à ça._

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour abattre sa queue massive contre lui mais, de nouveau, il esquiva. Elle gronda de frustration mais tenta encore et encore de l'abattre, de lui porter au moins un coup. Mais il était insaisissable. Il jouait simplement avec elle, la narguait de sa puissance. Cela amplifia sa rage. Elle ouvrit en grand sa gueule. Elle ne savait réellement pourquoi elle faisait ça mais son instinct la guidait. Mais l'homme en eut assez du jeu. Elle ne le remarqua que bien trop tard. Une douleur atroce se propagea dans son flanc. Une boule de feu l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle tomba.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le rire guttural de l'inconnu.

Elle entendait des voix. Son esprit embrumé ne saisit néanmoins pas leurs paroles. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la langue. Ce n'était pas du nohrien, ça, elle en était certaine, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à du hoshidien non plus. Les r étaient trop roulés, les voyelles semblaient presque inexistantes et la sonorité globale était trop hachée. Elle avait suffisamment entendu sa famille d'origine pour savoir à quoi ressemblait sa langue natale. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle voyait juste du violet. Elle grogna d'inconfort. Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle aussi mal ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à un autre.

Tout à coup, quelque chose de froid entoura ses poignets et elle pouvait dire qu'elle était attachée à quelque chose. Elle voulut se défendre, en vain. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à former une pensée cohérente. Les voix autour d'elle ricanèrent. Elle ne comprenait. Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivée. Un flou incohérent fut tout ce qu'elle put reconstruire. Elle grogna de nouveau. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à réfléchir correctement ?

On lui posa quelque chose sur le visage et elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« On se réveille, _princesse_ ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez le spectacle. »

Elle sursauta. Le voile qui l'empêchait de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait se levant enfin. Elle regarda méchamment le sorcier qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Il lui rappelait Iago avec ce rictus détestable qui disait tout sur le personnage. Il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

« Quel regard de braise. Mais veuillez plutôt regarder par-là », susurra le sorcier.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle allait le regretter mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle était pieds et poings liés dans une cellule inconnue. Impossible de savoir qui étaient ces hommes qui la fixaient. Leurs uniformes ne ressemblaient à aucune des deux armées qu'elle connaissait. Et puis, cette aura violette qui les entourait n'avait rien de rassurant. A contre cœur, elle regarda là où pointait son ravisseur. Elle blêmit aussitôt.

« Takumi ?! »

L'archer était attaché, comme elle, à la différence qu'il était suspendu au plafond de sa cellule. Il se débattait, essayant d'échapper aux hommes qui le touchaient sans aucune vergogne, et hurlait dans sa langue natale. Une peur horrible s'empara de ses entrailles. Les regards que les ravisseurs avaient sur son petit frère hoshidien la terrifiaient. Ils n'avaient rien de bienveillant.

« Que comptez-vous lui faire !? Laissez-le ! Ordonna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- On s'inquiète maintenant du petit frère qu'on a abandonné, _princesse Corrin_ ? » Répliqua doucereusement le sorcier.

Son sang se glaça. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle entendit les cris redoubler d'intensité. La panique perçait clairement dans la voix du fier archer. Il savait aussi ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire. Elle aussi. Camilla lui avait déjà parlé de ce genre de situation. Elle vit avec horreur les vêtements se faire retirer un à un malgré les coups qu'essayaient de donner l'argenté. Ils étaient trop nombreux et il était attaché. Il lança un regard désespéré vers son arc divin, posé non loin de lui. Elle était certaine qu'ils avaient fait ça pour empirer son désespoir.

« Laissez-moi prendre sa place ! Supplia-t-elle.

\- Oh non très chère. C'est bien plus amusant de vous voir le regarder sans pouvoir intervenir. »

Un homme se rapprocha bien trop près des cuisses de son frère hoshidien. Des mains se posaient sur des endroits qui ne devraient pas être touchés.

« Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Le vrai spectacle n'a même pas encore commencé voyons. »

C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller et elle serait de retour dans sa forteresse. Felicia et Flora la sermonneraient encore de se réveiller si tard. Gunther perfectionnerait sa maitrise de l'épée. Peut-être qu'Elise serait là aussi. Ou Léo. Ou Camilla. Ou Xander. Ou eux tous. Ils passeraient du temps ensemble, parlant et riant gaiement. Léo aurait forcément mis quelque chose de travers. Elise sautillerait partout. Camilla la dorloterait. Xander sourirait. Du moment qu'elle se réveillait, elle irait beaucoup mieux.

Le cri mêlé aux sanglots lui coupa tout espoir. Son sang se figea. Son esprit refusait de reconnaître ce qu'elle voyait, refusait d'admettre son échec en tant que grande sœur. Non. Elle allait se réveiller.

Peut-être allait-elle se réveiller à Hoshido à la place. La reine Mikoto l'accueillerait tendrement dans sa chambre malgré ses responsabilités multiples. Ryoma lui raconterait d'autres anecdotes sur son pays d'origine et ses cadets. Hinoka lui montrerait comment manier une naginata ou chevaucher un pégase. Sakura la suivrait timidement partout, lui posant mille questions. E-et Takumi...i-il...

Les hurlements avaient cessé pour laisser place à des supplications qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« T-Tak-kum-mi... » bredouilla-t-elle, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues pales.

Takumi ne serait pas en train de se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Elle entendit un grondement lointain dans son esprit mais elle l'ignora, trop focalisée sur le corps maculé de son petit frère hoshidien. Il était un étranger pour elle. Il l'avait évité pendant la majeure partie de son séjour, la jaugeant de loin pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de saigner abondamment en voyant les plaies se multipliaient au rythme des coups qu'il recevait, les larmes cristallines qui se déversaient et l'innocente réduite en morceaux devant elle.

« T-Takumi! » Cria-t-elle désespérément.

Une rage extraordinaire montait peu à peu en elle. Le chagrin se transformait peu à peu en colère. Ses ravisseurs ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué, trop occupés à rire ouvertement de leur victime. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Quelles immondes créatures pouvaient ainsi s'en prendre à un jeune garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence ? Ils allaient payer. Ils avaient osé toucher à un de ses trésors. Le grondement devint de plus en plus sonore et claire.

Le sorcier, qui s'était lassé d'elle, murmurait désormais des choses à l'archer. Des choses blessantes, elle en était sure. L'argenté tremblait comme une feuille. Son sang tachait sa peau autrefois si belle. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur énergie et elle voyait les doigts odieux se poser sur ses tempes. Ils étaient en train de le détruire. Son sang bouillonnait désormais dans ses veines comme du magma en fusion. Elle brûlait littéralement de colère et de haine. Ses crocs lui semblèrent soudainement plus longs mais elle s'en moqua. Elle devait sauver son trésor. Elle devait sauver Takumi. Elle devait punir ces aberrations de la race humaine. Elle devait.. **tuer. Tuer. TUER.**

Sa dracopierre explosa.

 _Notes : Je pensais ne jamais revenir sur ce site en tant qu'écrivain puisque j'ai perdu tout intérêt dans l'écriture de fanfictions (notamment car plus aucun fandom de m'inspirait réellement jusqu'à maintenant). Et je ne pensais pas écrire quelque chose de M non plus. En espérant que je réussisse enfin à boucler une fanfiction !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Les âmes damnées

Chapitre 2 : Âmes perdues

« Arrêtez…S-S'il vous plaît… »

Il n'avait jamais supplié un inconnu de sa vie mais il ne pouvait simplement plus supporter cette torture. Son corps lui faisait tellement mal. Cette sensation d'être pénétré était plus atroce que celle d'une épée traversant son torse. C'était trop. Il voulait que cela cesse. Mais tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse furent des ricanements sonores et un coup violent. Le rythme augmenta. Il cria.

« Quoi ? A défaut d'être un prince potable, t'es au moins une bonne pute. »

Ces mots lui transpercèrent le cœur comme une pluie d'aiguilles. Il était une disgrâce, un raté, le maillon faible de la glorieuse famille royale d'Hoshido. Les larmes roulaient sans retenu sur ses joues pâles. Il était faible, pleutre, lâche, idiot, égoïste. A cause de lui, Kamui avait choisi Nohr. A cause de lui, sa mère était morte. A cause de lui, sa famille était brisée. Il aurait dû être plus rapide et se jeter devant la reine Mikoto. Sa pitoyable vie aurait au moins servi à quelque chose. Ryoma, Hinoka et Sakura seraient heureux. Ils auraient eu leur sœur adorée et leur mère.

Ils n'auraient plus eu à la supporter.

 _« Hoshido aurait sûrement préféré que tu sois enlevé à la place de la princesse Kamui. »_

 _« Regardez-moi ces cheveux. Il doit juste être le bâtard de la reine Ikona. »_

 _« Une honte pour la famille royale. »_

Ces mots répétés inlassablement depuis le début de sa captivité ne cessaient de résonner en boucle, comme un mantra. Pire, ils se mêlaient à ses souvenirs pour les mettre dans la bouche de domestiques, de nobles ou même de membres de sa famille. Il ne pouvait désormais voir que la déception et le dégoût dans les yeux normalement réconfortant de son frère et de ses sœurs.

Il crut entendre quelqu'un crier son nom. Son esprit fatigué devait lui jouer des tours.

 _« Tu ne seras jamais un bon prince. »_

 _« On aurait été mieux sans toi. »_

 _« Ça me dégoûte de t'avoir comme frère. »_

 _« Un archer ça ? S'il n'y avait pas le Yumi Fujin, il raterait tous ses tirs je suis sûr. »_

La douleur physique lui parut d'un coup bien secondaire à côté des abysses de son désespoir. Ces voix qui chantaient en chœur toutes ses craintes le blessaient bien plus que les coups qu'il recevait. Il ne valait rien. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître. Mourir à peine né aurait été la meilleure chose pour Hoshido. Sa mère, la reine Ikona, n'aurait jamais dû prier le dragon de l'aube pour le sauver. Peut-être que ces hommes avaient raison. Il serait mieux à accepter son statut de jouet sexuel plutôt que d'essayer d'être quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra jamais être. Au moins, il fera plaisir à quelqu'un. Son corps frêle pouvait encore servir à quelque chose. Il arrêta de se débattre. Cela ne servait à rien. Il n'a jamais été digne d'être pur.

Un cri puissant, inhumain résonna dans toute la pièce. Il entendit ses tortionnaires dire des choses dans une langue inconnue. Une forme de panique semblait s'être propagée. Mais il n'espérait pas. Il était fatigué d'espérer. Il ne méritait même pas d'être sauvé.

Un bruit sourd puis un second hurlement, plus agressif encore, fit trembler la pièce. Un dragon argenté apparut alors de nulle part, chargeant contre les hommes. Sa puissante mâchoire saisit un lancier. Le prince brisé entendit ses os se faire broyer d'un seul coup avant que le soldat ne disparaisse comme de l'écume. Tous ceux qui étaient jusque-là occupés à profiter de sa personne le laissèrent et saisirent leurs armes pour affronter la bête féroce. Celle-ci gronda de manière menaçante avant de charger. Tous volèrent comme de vulgaires poupées désarticulées.

Le dragon de l'aube avait peut-être enfin daigné lui accorder la mort. Il ne sentait aucune peur, aucune panique, rien, alors que les cadavres se multipliaient autour de lui avant de disparaître. Il attendait simplement que la créature vienne lui ôter la vie.

Il tomba lourdement au sol quand les griffes acérées coupèrent les cordes qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Il gémit face au choc et se redressa avec difficulté. Le reptile se tenait au-dessus de lui, rugissant avec force. Il cligna des yeux. Le gardait-il pour la fin ? Pour son repas peut-être ? Il entendit alors quelque chose tomber à ses côtés. Son yumi divin avait été jeté vers lui. Il ne le saisit pas. Il ne méritait pas le Fujin. Il n'était pas digne ne serait-ce qu'être vivant. Il était bien trop impur.

Il sentit quelque chose se frotter gentiment contre lui. Il tourna lentement la tête pour faire face à la large tête de la bête. Celle-ci lui pointa alors son arme. Pourquoi la créature voulait-elle qu'il prenne son arc ? N'était-il pas un vulgaire insecte comme les autres ? Juste bon à finir dans sa panse ? Il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit habituellement vif ne pouvait former une explication plausible. Il finit néanmoins par saisir son fidèle yumi, se penchant malgré la douleur qui se propageait dans son bassin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Yato. Il cligna des yeux. La lame sacrée était toujours là. Il glapit de surprise. La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Il connaissait ce dragon. Non, cette dragonne.

« K-Kamui n-nee san ? » Bégaya-t-il sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de savoir.

La créature s'arrêta un moment alors qu'elle déchiquetait sans sourciller le mage qui avait orchestré sa chute. Elle croqua un dernier coup avant de recracher le corps qui disparut comme les autres. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, ronronnant affectueusement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il croyait sa sœur morte il y a des années, remplacée par la traîtresse qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait trop besoin de réconfort pour se faire la réflexion que Corrin et Kamui étaient une seule et unique personne. Il s'avança en tremblant, ignorant les protestations de son corps meurtri. Il voulait revoir cette sœur qu'il avait adorée petit. Cette grande sœur disparue qui lui tenait la main dans les couloirs du palais quand ils fuyaient joyeusement leurs tuteurs. Il ne se souvenait pas clairement d'elle mais il se rappelait se sentir aimé. Bien plus que ces dernières années réunies.

« Kamui nee san… » Répéta-t-il

Elle ronronna une nouvelle fois en réponse puis le saisit délicatement par le col du kimono qu'il portait, unique survivant de sa tenue habituelle, avant de le placer sur son dos. Il grimaça de douleur mais s'agrippa à elle. Il prit soin de ne pas faire tomber son arc et l'épée sacrée d'Hoshido. La dragonne rugit avec force quand elle fut certaine qu'il était en place et cracha des flammes noires. Les murs fondirent en rien de temps et le feu se propagea dans toute la pièce. Les rares survivants se mirent à hurler. Les flammes commençaient déjà leur travail et enlaçaient le moindre ennemi de leur étreinte terrible. Takumi sentit son sang se figer malgré lui. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles barbaries. Il avait déjà tué mais avait toujours essayé d'accorder une mort rapide et indolore. L'idée de torturer ses ennemis lui donnait la nausée. Il leur souhaitait tout le mal du monde mais ne pouvait l'infliger lui-même. Il était décidément un être fait de contradictions…

Sa sœur reptilienne ne semblait pas partager ses préoccupations et déploya ses ailes. Elle fit de nouveau appel à son souffle inquiétant pour se créer une sortie. Elle était si calme (heureuse ?) alors qu'un chaos macabre se répandait autour d'elle. Rapidement, elle s'envola. L'archer se cramponna encore plus, tenant avec attention les deux armes divines. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le décollage de son kinshi. La créature était définitivement plus puissante. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles extraordinaires donner leur pleine puissance.

Néanmoins, une fois qu'elle se mit à planer, il se détendit pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Le vent l'apaisait et le pouls de la dragonne le berçait. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il était épuisé. Il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

oOo

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines. Le grondement dans sa tête était omniprésent, prêt à reprendre le contrôle à tout moment. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu être consciente de ses actes et ne pas essayer d'empêcher la bête en elle de perpétrer son massacre. Elle se serra avec forces, ses jointures devenant blanches comme des os. L'odeur du sang était suffocante. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cris et le goût de la chaire entre ses puissantes mâchoires. Sa joie de répandre ainsi la mort. Son plaisir intense de voir les cadavres se vider de leurs entrailles. L'extase à son paroxysme. Elle avait **aimé** tuer et cela la terrorisait.

Un affreux goût de bile lui monta à la gorge.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Un massacre. Un pur massacre. Yato semblait la regarder d'un air accusateur. Elle n'était plus digne de son épée divine. Elle n'était pas un émissaire de paix. Elle n'était pas l'avatar de tolérance, gentillesse et pureté que tous pensaient. Elle n'était pas la jeune femme douce et naïve que ses deux familles adoraient. Ces hommes, aussi coupables qu'elle, ne méritaient pas une mort aussi brutale. Elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Elle était probablement pire. **Ils s'en étaient pris à Takumi**. Tous n'avaient pas participé. **Ils devaient être remis à leur place**. Pas de manière si barbare. **Ils servaient d'exemple aux autres humains**. Non…Elle refusait de faire de telles choses. Elle détestait la violence…Elle en était convaincue.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait plus rien pour retenir sa part draconique. Elle était seule face à cette ombre vengeresse.

Elle baissa la tête, passant sa main sur dans les longs cheveux de l'unique survivant de son carnage. Takumi dormait sur ses genoux. Elle ne sut comment elle avait réussi à le poser sur le sol sans le réveiller. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déposé contre son flanc de base mais était redevenue humaine peu de temps après. Dans tous les cas, cela apaisa son esprit troublé. Elle ajusta la tenue bleue, qui n'était pas assez longue à son goût. Il était le seul innocent de l'histoire. Là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Pourtant, il était celui qui avait perdu le plus. Elle pouvait encore sortir cette odeur, une marque au fer rouge qui le désignait comme impur. Un adolescent de 17 ans n'aurait jamais dû connaître une telle chose. Elle avait failli à son rôle de grande sœur.

Sa part draconique ronronna de plaisir au souvenir des entrailles disséminées des tortionnaires.

Elle lâcha un grondement inhumain. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment. Sa rage menaçait de nouveau de l'avaler en entier. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que ses mains se recouvraient d'écailles. Elle pouvait sentir sa queue derrière elle qui frappait avec force tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. **Les humains avaient osé la défier**. Non, ce n'étaient pas vrai. **Ils devaient tous payer**. Les responsables étaient déjà jugés. **Tuer**. Non. **Tuer**. Pitié. **TUER**.

Elle hurla, luttant contre cette voix terrible qui résonnait dans sa tête, se mélangeant à ses propres pensées. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne voulait pas succomber. Elle voulait encore croire à son humanité.

« Nee…san … ? »

Les dieux draconiques lui avaient répondu sous la forme de la voix faible de Takumi. Sa dragonne intérieure et elle se concentrèrent aussitôt sur son état. Une trêve s'était enfin créée entre elles. Elle dévisagea avec crainte l'expression du jeune prince. Il était faible et confus, réveillé par son cri. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais une autre image se superposa. Un souvenir ? Le grondement était devenu un ronronnement. Elle revoyait un petit bébé potelé qui agitait gaiement ses bras vers elle. Une touffe de cheveux argentés commençait à pousser sur sa tête ronde. Ses gazouillis étaient adorables. Elle entendit sa propre voix d'enfant appeler sa mère avec excitation. Mikoto était arrivée rapidement et elle avait pris le garçonnet pour leur permettre de jouer ensemble.

 _« Kamui, ma chérie, tu peux aussi jouer avec Hinoka et Ryoma._

 _\- Mais je veux être la meilleure grande sœur ! »_

Le rire de sa mère harmonisé avec les babillements du bébé lui poignardèrent le cœur. Un souvenir de sa petite enfance. Un rappel cruel de sa vie à Hoshido, avant son enlèvement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce sa part draconique qui partageait les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé, contrairement à elle ? Elle se rappelait de ce que lui racontaient sa défunte mère et Ryoma. Takumi et elle étaient inséparables quand ils étaient petits. Elle refusait d'aller faire la sieste sans lui. Elle jouait constamment avec lui. Elle ne les avait pas crus à l'époque. Elle aurait dû. Les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus en étaient la preuve. Elle avait envie de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus sentir cette culpabilité horrible.

Elle voulait être la meilleure grande sœur. Elle avait complètement échoué.

 **C'est à cause de Nohr**. Non. **Ces nohriens les ont séparées de lui**. Xander, Camilla, Léo et Elise étaient innocents. **Ils étaient complices**. Ils étaient enfants et Elise n'était même pas née quand elle fut enlevée **. Ils doivent payer**. NON !

« Ne bouge pas Takumi. Grande sœur s'occupe de tout. »

Dans une tentative désespérée de calmer sa part bestiale, elle se concentra sur l'archer qui continuait à la regarder de ses yeux clairs. Elle espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarquée sa voix bien trop grave et caverneuse pour une jeune femme de son âge. Elle le vit cligner des yeux. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La langue de Nohr n'était pas sa langue natale. Il n'était pas en état pour traduire ce qu'elle disait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposait. Sa dragonne gronda de colère. Elle tenta d'ignorer sa propre frustration qui résonnait en cœur avec cette part sombre d'elle-même. Takumi tourna alors la tête, refusant de croiser son regard.

« Tu n'es pas ma sœur. »

La réponse la figea sur place. Son sang la brûlait de l'intérieur. Le tourbillon d'émotions étaient en train de l'engloutir.

« Kamui nee san parle hoshidien. »

Ses mains s'allongèrent pour donner des griffes.

« Kamui nee san ne nous aurait pas abandonnés. »

Ses cornes se déployèrent.

« Kamui nee san…m'aurait harcelé pour que je la laisse me coiffer. »

Ses canines s'allongèrent dangereusement.

« Mais…Je suppose qu'il reste encore un peu d'elle dans Corrin. »

Tout s'arrêta. Le rugissement qui s'apprêtait à envahir l'espace s'arrêta dans sa gorge. Elle reprit son souffle, comme si elle était auparavant en train de se noyer. Ses griffes, ses ailes, ses cornes et ses crocs se rétractèrent lentement. La bête se calmait et retournait dans son antre. D'une main tremblante, Corrin toucha les longs cheveux emmêlés. Il ne protesta pas. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les mèches, défaisant les nœuds avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se calmer. Non. Il se gorgeait d'un autre sentiment. Elle osait espérer.

« Dis-moi comment … comment redevenir Kamui… »

Ses mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure presqu'inaudible. Elle doutait même qu'il ait pu entendre. Mais elle l'avait dit. Elle avait pu exprimer ce qu'elle aurait dû dire quand elle était à Hoshido. Elle aurait dû s'intéresser plus à « Kamui », cette histoire qu'était la sienne. Nohr faisait partie intégrante d'elle, elle ne pouvait le nier. Ce pays l'avait élevé et inculqué des valeurs qu'elle faisait siennes. Xander, Camilla, Léo et Elise seront toujours sa famille. Ils lui avaient donné tant d'amour et d'attention, tant de souvenirs heureux. Elle leur était redevable. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle les avait choisis. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour elle quand elle n'était qu'une prisonnière dans sa froide forteresse. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient fait d'elle « Corrin ».

Mais sa fratrie d' Hoshido faisait aussi partie de son histoire, histoire oubliée mais présente. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura méritaient qu'elle s'intéresse à « Kamui ». Cette petite fille qui adorait imiter Ryoma, qui dansait sous les cerisiers en fleur avec Hinoka, qui refusait d'être séparée de Takumi et qui s'émerveillait devant la minuscule Sakura. A cause de son histoire, elle n'avait pu continuer à être « Kamui ». Elle ne savait pas quand le changement avait eu lieu mais il était grand temps qu'elle réconcilie ses deux identités.

Elle vit Takumi tourner la tête vers elle. La fatigue, les relents de douleur et une forme de méfiance voilaient encore ses yeux. Mais autre chose luisait. Quelque chose qui la calma aussitôt.

« Tu es sur la bonne voie. »

oOo

« Ces incapables ont visiblement échoué à maîtriser la dragonne. »

Une femme observait avec ennui les ruines de la base où elle aurait dû rencontrer son collègue mage. Elle remit machinalement une mèche bleue derrière son oreille et entra dans le bâtiment calciné. Cette fille était la digne progéniture du glorieux seigneur Anankos. Ses capacités grandissantes étaient à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Elle sera le pion parfait quand la dragonne aura réussi à annihiler toute trace d'humanité pour embrasser l'étendue de ses dons innés. En tant que fidèle sujet de Valla, elle ne pouvait attendre ce jour où la princesse rejoindra son père dans la destruction de ce pathétique monde. Elle aperçut des éclats brillants, restes d'une certaine pierre.

Elle eut un sourire exalté.

Orion n'avait donc pas complètement échoué. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle. La dragonne n'était plus enchaînée. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre en main ce corps qui lui appartenait de plein droit. Parfait. Leurs plans pour cette petite étaient en marche. Elle ne pouvait échapper à son destin.

« Dame Arete, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait servir. »

La stratégiste se tourna avec dédain vers l'homme qui avait osé la déranger dans ses réflexions. Le général tressaillit sous son regard de glace. Dans ses mains, des restes noircis d'un vêtement typique d'un archer hoshidien. Elle se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu survivre aux flammes. Elle arqua un sourcil délicat.

« En quoi ce torchon peut servir notre noble cause ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le soldat ne répondit rien mais montra une broderie raffinée située dans un coin du tissu calciné. Le symbole de Hoshido ainsi que le nom du propriétaire de cette tenue détruite. C'était donc ainsi que le sorcier avait réussi à pousser à bout leur proie. Elle retrouva son sourire. Son homme de main avait vu juste. Cela allait être utile, très utile.

« Je pense qu'une certaine famille doit être si inquiète pour leur pauvre petit frère disparu. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dans l'ignorance n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Notes : J'ai réécris ce chapitre plusieurs fois car j'ai longuement hésité sur le premier contact entre Takumi et Corrin. Sinon, je pense poster un chapitre une fois tous les dix jours environ. Rien à voir mais oui, j'ai changé la tabulation des chapitres en changeant le prologue en chapitre 1 (à la base, ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû être aussi directement relié au précédent)_

 _Et merci pour les reviews au passage !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Désespoir

Chapitre 3 : Désespoir

Takumi devait absolument voir un soigneur.

Ce fut la première réflexion que Corrin se fit quand Takumi se rendormit. La respiration l'archer restait trop faible, les plaies (bien que déjà en train de guérir) multiples et elle savait que le moindre mouvement lui demandait une énergie considérable. Sans compter les dégâts psychologiques. Elle ne pouvait en imaginer l'ampleur sans sentir sa rage grimper comme une flèche. Elle détestait son impuissance. Si seulement elle avait aussi pu suivre un cursus de soin comme Elise et non celui des armes. Elle aurait pu immédiatement apaiser sa peine. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir au moins eu la curiosité pour s'intéresser aux plantes médicinales. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait pu trouver une herbe magique capable de soigner le jeune archer.

Elle lâcha un long soupir. Où trouver un soigneur dans ce monde inconnu ?

Elle balaya du regard les alentours. Son esprit enfin libre du chaos où elle était plongée, elle pouvait détailler les environs. La dragonne qui l'habitait avait choisi une grotte en montagne mais non loin d'une source d'eau claire. De ce point de vue surélevé, elle prenait l'ampleur des mystères de ce monde. Elle savait déjà qu'ils n'étaient ni à Nohr, ni à Hoshido puisqu'elle se rappelait très bien de la langue étrange de leurs tortionnaires. Mais, devant elle, se déployait un paysage qui ne ressemblait à aucun lieu qu'elle avait vu. Lumineux comme Hoshido mais montagneux comme Nohr, des formes défiant toute physique connue se distinguaient au loin. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un livre de conte. Ou dans un pays qui avait été littéralement déchiqueté en morceaux. Comment des morceaux de terres pouvaient ainsi flotter dans le ciel ?

Elle mordilla pensivement un ongle, tic qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance.

Les habitants rencontrés jusque-là étaient les parfaits contraires de la bonté. Y en avaient-ils d'autres ? Elle ne pouvait ignorer la crainte que tous étaient comme leurs ravisseurs. Sa part bestiale semblait penser comme elle. Si la dragonne somnolait en ce moment en elle, elle n'était pas pour autant inattentive à ce qui se passait. La menace qu'elle perde de nouveau le contrôle était réelle. Corrin savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus la confiner et qu'elle était libre de tuer quand cela lui plaisait. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Allait-elle attaquer à vue le moindre humain osant croiser sa route ?

Elle chassa cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Elle devait avoir foi. Les hommes qui les avaient capturés ne représentaient probablement pas la population locale et elle les avait annihilés. D'autres personnes, bienveillantes, devaient se trouver quelque part dans ces terres désolées. Elle devait juste les trouver et convaincre sa part bestiale qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Aucune d'elle ne pouvait soigner Takumi.

Elle décida de se lever pour aller vers le cours d'eau qui coulait paisiblement non loin de là. L'argenté dormait profondément. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle reste constamment à ses côtés, surtout qu'elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui vu qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas vraiment. Elle apprécia cette courte marche et se pencha pour tester la température de la source. Froide. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de boire une bonne gorgée du liquide clair. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait que le jeune archer boive aussi. Mais elle n'avait rien pour apporter l'eau vers lui. Il allait forcément devoir se lever. Elle gronda d'instinct. Il devait rester couché pour se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre à l'épreuve si tôt. Cependant, elle devait s'y résoudre. Aucun d'eux n'avait ce qu'il fallait pour faire face à leur situation actuelle. Ils n'avaient que les deux armes divines, inutiles pour les besoins basiques. Quoique. L'arc pouvait au moins servir à chasser.

Elle se passa encore de l'eau froide sur son visage.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à ne rien faire. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle était encore digne d'être appelée « grande sœur ». Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pendant que le prince hoshidien dormait. Son ventre lui donna la réponse en gargouillant bruyamment. Elle grimaça. La nourriture, le besoin le plus basique et primordial. Elle doutait que cela soit une très bonne idée de laisser Takumi seul ainsi il allait lui-aussi avoir besoin de quelque chose dans l'estomac pour guérir. A un moment où un autre, elle devra le laisser pour un temps, bien qu'elle aurait qu'il soit éveillé… pour au moins lui assurer que ce qu'elle allait rapporter était comestible.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas ramener que des plantes vénéneuses.

oOo

L'obscurité était omniprésente. Le silence aussi. Il frissonna face à cela. Où était passé le soleil qui baignait sa terre natale de sa chaleur réconfortante ? Où était la lune rassurante qui illuminait les couloirs du palais quand il se promenait tard le soir ? Il n'avait jamais aimé le noir. Il lui faisait peur. Il lui rappelait cette nuit terrible où il avait appris la mort de son père et l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Il sentit des larmes se former. Non. Il devait être fort…

 _« Bâtard. »_

 _« Raté. »_

 _« Echec. »_

Des formes se détachèrent pour s'enrouler comme des serpents autour de son frêle corps. Il voulut s'échapper mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Les susurrements empoisonnés continuaient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remplissent complètement ses pensées. Ses peurs les plus intimes, ses complexes les plus puissants, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal était martelé sur sa peau. Il cria pour que cela s'arrête. Cela empira. Il pouvait désormais apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à sa famille qui riaient au loin. Il avait beau les appeler à l'aide, personne ne bougeait. Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de lui. Ils ne faisaient rien alors que les serpents le soulevaient avec aisance pour lui faire reprendre cette même position qui avait anéanti sa dignité.

 _« Si seulement Nohr avait pu l'emmener plutôt que Kamui. »_

 _« Est-il seulement notre frère ? »_

 _« Il n'aurait jamais dû naître. »_

Corrin était là, vêtue d'une macabre armure noire hurlant ses origines nohrienne. Elle resplendissait de grandeur, entourée avec amour de ceux qu'il adorait plus que tout alors qu'elle transpirait l'ennemie. Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de sa perfection ? Il avait beau s'entraîner et étudier jusqu'à en tomber malade, il n'arrivait jamais à rien.

Il voulait revoir Kamui. Il voulait revoir cette grande sœur fantasmée.

 _« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu n'as jamais été un prince. »_

Corrin s'approchait de lui, son regard rubis se plantant sur son être terrifié. Un souffle sombre s'échappait de sa bouche délicate. Des mains se mirent à apparaître, se multipliant autour de lui au moment où son cauchemar le toucha. Non. Il ne voulait pas… Des silhouettes ô combien familières

 _« Tu es juste bon à être une pute. »_

Il hurla et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il refusait de revivre cela. Il…Il voulait juste…être…un…bon…prince.

Etait-ce vraiment trop demander ?

oOo

Corrin fut alertée par les hurlements déchirants alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer si les baies qu'elle venait de trouver étaient comestibles. Son sang se glaça avant de se mettre à dangereusement bouillir. Un cri ihnumain franchit sa gorge sans qu'elle n'y paie attention. Sans attendre, elle retourna vers la grotte où elle avait laissé son précieux archer. Ses ailes et ses cornes se déployèrent, sa force bestiale prête à détruire ce qui avait osé provoquer une telle crise de panique. La moindre âme sur son chemin serait réduite à néant.

Tout s'arrêta quand elle le vit seul, se débattant contre nul autre qu'un cauchemar.

« Takumi ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, à la fois stupéfaite et inquiète. Ses griffes disparurent pour laisser place à ses mains gantées, bien plus appropriées pour le moment. Elle essaya de le réveiller en le secouant gentiment. Mais il bougeait beaucoup trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir correctement. Du sang commençait à couler à cause de toute son agitation. Il était en train d'aggraver son état. Son poignet se fracassa contre la paroi rocheuse. Corrin en profita pour saisir rapidement la main pâle et attrapa l'autre. Ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Des larmes coulaient à flots.

« Takumi ! »

Elle le bloqua sous elle, utilisant son poids et ses jambes pour l'immobiliser. Les larmes cristallines ruisselaient librement sur ses joues. Elle devait impérativement le réveiller, le libérer de ses monstres.

« TAKUMI ! »

Elle cria. Les yeux de son petit frère s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Sa respiration était saccadée et il tremblait comme une feuille. Délicatement, elle lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. Désorienté, il cligna des yeux plusieurs avant de la reconnaître.

« C'est bon Takumi, je suis là. »

Il perdit toute couleur. Il se remit à hurler.

La femme dragon le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il cherchait à se libérer d'elle. Elle pouvait discerner des mots en hoshidiens qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Pourquoi paniquait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle tenta de l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement et l'immobiliser de façon moins agressive. Impossible. Malgré les blessures, il essayait de la repousser de toutes ses forces restantes.

Il la rejetait.

« Calme-toi ! C'est moi, Corrin ! »

Il continua à s'époumoner. Pire, ses mots semblèrent empirer son état de terreur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ? Juste, pourquoi ?

Quelque chose en elle s'alluma.

« Kamui. C'est moi, Kamui. »

Les cris s'arrêtèrent, remplacés par des sanglots incontrôlés.

« K-Kamui n-nee san ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ! »

Il se remit à crier. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit : c'était sa langue la fautive. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne parlait pas hoshidien. Elle ne connaissait que les bribes qu'elle avait entendues durant son bref séjour. Elle essaya de penser à Ryoma et Hinoka, comment ils s'adressaient à leur petit frère. Mais rien ne vient, la panique engloutissait leurs paroles, leur image même. Elle sentait ses propres larmes se former. Elle n'était pas assez Kamui pour le rassurer. Trop nohrienne pour être réellement une source de réconfort pour lui.

Elle était un échec.

 _« Kumi chan ! Nee san ga suki ? »_

Elle répéta ces mots inconnus sans y penser. D'où venait cette voix d'enfant ? Un souvenir ? Elle avait eu la brève impression d'être retournée dans son enfance oubliée. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire !? Elle eut une soudaine migraine, terrible mais rapide, comme si quelqu'un s'était saisi de sa mémoire.

« N-nee s-san ! »

Takumi tendait les bras vers elle. Un petit garçon remplaça l'adolescent en phase de devenir un adulte pendant une seconde. Elle le prit aussitôt contre elle, le calant confortablement. Il la serra de ses maigres forces, s'accrochant à elle comme il le pouvait. Elle lui caressa tendrement l'arrière du crâne. Les battements de cœurs frénétiques s'espacèrent enfin. La crise arrivait peu à peu à son terme alors que l'argenté pleurait abondamment contre elle. Il déversait ses craintes en hoshidien et elle ne pouvait que garder le silence, utilisant le langage corporel pour l'apaiser. Elle-même se calma en le sentant en sécurité dans ses bras, le libérant pour un temps de ses démons.

Elle n'était pas Kamui. Mais elle se demandait si Kamui était toujours quelque part en elle, prête à protéger son petit frère préféré.

oOo

Il rougit comme une écrevisse quand il revint à la réalité, ses ombres s'éloignant pour de bon de lui. Par le dragon de l'Aube, il venait de littéralement inonder sa sœur de ses peurs. Heureusement qu'elle ne parlait pas sa langue, il en serait mort de honte sinon. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de déballer ainsi tout son être ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître si faible face à une ennemie potentielle…

 _« C'est moi, Kamui. »_

Il voulait y croire mais…son esprit rationnel ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. D'un côté, elle le choyait bien plus que Ryoma, Hinoka et Azura réunis, d'un autre, elle avait brisé sa famille en choisissant Nohr. Il avait besoin de temps pour dépêtrer tous les maillons qui formaient sa sœur. Si seulement elle s'était assise sur le trône d'Hoshido…Il en aurait eu le cœur net. Il aurait au moins pu dire si c'était réellement Kamui, amnésique et corrompue par Nohr certes, et non pas une illusion. Même s'il n'aurait toujours pas pu accepter son choix. Mais, qui sait, peut-être se serait-elle rappelée de ses souvenirs d'enfance et aurait choisi Hoshido ?

Tout cela lui donnait mal au crâne. Il retint un soupir. Elle était le pire casse-tête créé.

Il maudit finalement son cauchemar trop vivace qui l'avait mis dans sa situation actuelle. Il refusait d'admettre aimer cette attention et chercha à se séparer de Corrin dans un éclat de fierté. La panique disparue, il n'avait plus besoin de l'illusion de Kamui. La douleur, néanmoins, prit un malin plaisir de lui rappeler son état. La décharge infernale qui le traversa de part en part fut un supplice. Il ne put arrêter le gémissement de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres. Combien de temps allait donc durer son supplice ? N'avait-il pas assez payé lors de sa captivité ? Il croyait ses larmes terminées mais elles revinrent au galop.

Il sentit l'albinos le serrer un peu plus contre elle. Il voulut protester mais n'en trouva pas la force. La douleur qui s'était propagée était atroce et cela faisait tellement de bien de se sentir protégé. Il décida finalement de laisser de côté sa fierté et d'apprécier ce moment d'affection. De toute manière, s'il tenait réellement à être fier, il aurait chassé cette main dans ses cheveux depuis longtemps. Il se rappela vaguement que Ryoma lui avait formellement interdit de se laisser toucher les cheveux par une femme ou un homme. Seul lui et Mikoto pouvaient se permettre ce privilège. Il ne savait plus pourquoi et s'en moquait pour l'instant.

Et son odeur masquait celle, exécrable, qui l'entourait.

« Takumi ? »

Sa main délicate s'était arrêtée au niveau de son oreille. Il se demanda bien pourquoi. Il ne répondit rien et attendit patiemment qu'elle continue à caresser ses longs cheveux. Cela lui rappelait Sakura qui adorait elle aussi jouer avec ses longs cheveux. Sa petite sœur gardait ses propres cheveux courts parce qu'elle avait – malheureusement – hérité des cheveux sauvages de leur père, en moins prononcé mais cela restait un problème. Comme il fut décidé qu'elle ferait mieux de les garder courts, sauf si elle voulait ressembler à une petite lionne, elle avait développé une certaine affection pour ses cheveux argents, lui demandant régulièrement de la laisser le coiffer malgré l'étiquette royale.

Corrin et Sakura se ressemblaient. Il ne saurait dire si cela lui plaisait ou non.

Au bout d'un moment d'attente, Takumi commença à se demander ce que ses oreilles avaient de si intéressant pour qu'elle s'y attarde autant. Etait-ce parce qu'elle les avait pointues ? Bizarre. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour l'observer. Ses yeux carmin étaient fixés sur lui, ou plus probablement ses ô inintéressantes oreilles. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il décida d'ignorer cela, trop las pour essayer de comprendre, et ajouta simplement cette drôle d'attention à la collection des mystères de sa sœur.

« Depuis quand as-tu les oreilles pointues ? »

Il cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou bien sa sœur avait besoin de lunettes.

« Je n'ai pas les oreilles pointues. »

Sa voix parut plus fatiguée qu'acerbe comme il la voulait. Corrin garda le silence avant de saisir une de ses mains. Il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il sentit sa propre main autour de ses oreilles. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il tâta un moment la partie auditive de son corps, incrédule.

Il avait bel et bien les oreilles pointues. Comme sa sœur.

oOo

Corrin avait été stupéfaite quand elle avait écarté les longues mèches argentées pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais, elle avait beau cligner des yeux, rien ne changeait. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Les oreilles de son petit frère étaient pointues comme les siennes. Depuis quand ? Elle était certaine qu'elles étaient arrondies comme n'importe quel humain quand elle était à Hoshido. Elle traça le contour pour affirmer ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Pointues. Pointues…Elle aurait dû se réjouir de ce trait en commun, le premier qu'elle avait avec sa fratrie d'origine, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela suspicieux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un grondement, bien trop ravi à son goût, raisonna à travers ses pensées.

Etait-ce à cause de son traumatisme ?

Après tout, elle s'était transformée pour la première fois en dragon quand sa mère avait été tuée. Son sang s'était mis à bouillir et elle avait été engloutie par sa rage. Mais peut-être que d'autres événements émotionnellement puissants pouvaient aussi réveiller le sang de dragon. Elle déglutit difficilement. Peut-être avait-elle aussi les oreilles rondes mais que quelque chose avait provoqué le premier éveil ? Le souvenir du roi Sumeragi, transpercé de flèches, lui revint en mémoire. Cela devait être ça. Elle en était convaincue, oubliant au passage que personne n'avait été surpris par ses oreilles pointues. Seule Sakura avait été intriguée par cela.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas nier notre lien de parenté, » dit-elle finalement.

La confusion était claire dans les yeux ambre de son frère. Sa main n'avait pas quitté l'oreille pointue. Il leva néanmoins son regard vers elle bien qu'il ne dit rien.

« C'est peut-être ce qui m'est arrivée aussi, ajouta-t-elle tout en voulant partager ses réflexions. Après l'assassinat de père je veux dire.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je pourrais aussi me transformer en dragon ? »

Une certaine forme d'espoir brillait dans ses pupilles alors qu'elle reçut cela comme un coup de poing. Sa part draconique partageait les sentiments du jeune argenté. Elle, non. Elle refusait de le voir engloutir par cette rage qui lui interdisait tout contrôle. Elle refusait de le voir emprunter cette voie sanglante et vengeresse qui l'avait poussé à massacrer. Elle refusait de le voir perdre toute trace d'humanité. Mais elle ne put se résoudre de lui dire tout cela. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'un sentiment si pur luisait ainsi en lui. Elle ne voulait pas tuer cela. Elle avait voulu voir ce sourire, même très léger, depuis trop longtemps.

Un gargouillis retentit. Son visage s'assortit à ses yeux. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié qu'elle était affamée. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand le ventre de Takumi répondit au sien. L'archer arrêta aussitôt ses propres pensées pour devenir aussi rouge que sa sœur. Elle ne put empêcher un rire clair de sortir. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son frère que maintenant ! Elle l'entendit grommeler quelque chose mais ne put s'arrêter.

Ce rire lui fit un bien fou. Il avait balayé ses inquiétudes avec aisance.

Souriante, elle ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux argentés, pas si loin de la couleur blanche de ses propres boucles après tout, et parla de nouveau :

« J'ai trouvé des baies mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles soient comestibles. On essaie quand même ?

\- Montre-les-moi d'abord. Je ne tiens pas à mourir empoisonné », répondit-il en essayant de cacher sa gêne derrière une moue grincheuse.

Elle rit de nouveau avant de s'arrêter. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire cela ? Quand elle vit Takumi essayer de se redresser, elle l'en empêcha.

« Il faudra bien que je marche pour voir ces fameuse baies, protesta-t-il.

\- C'est beaucoup trop tôt, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- On n'a pas le choix. »

Si, ils avaient toujours le choix. Elle jaugea la silhouette mince du têtu archer et décida qu'il devait être suffisamment léger pour être porté. Ignorant l'indignation du jeune homme, elle réussit à le soulever, le portant comme le ferait un homme avec sa promise. Elle remercia sa force surhumaine de lui permettre un tel acte. Cela déplut néanmoins fortement au fier prince.

« Lâche-moi ! J-je…Un homme n'est pas censé se faire porter ainsi ! »

Elle ignora ses cris, bien qu'elle le remit par terre le temps de lui mettre son yumi dans les mains, et se dirigea vers la rivière qui coulait paresseusement non loin de l'abri rocheux. Takumi arrêta de formuler son indignation et se mit à bouder. Elle trouvait cela amusant. Elle arrêta cependant rapidement son supplice en le déposant au bord de l'eau pour le laisser se désaltérer, le temps qu'elle ramène quelques-unes des baies rondes. Après tout, il devait aussi avoir soif, même si ce sentiment se manifestait moins bruyamment que la faim. Elle revit gaiement les fruits, potentiellement vénéneux ou comestibles, et en cueillit une bonne brassée malgré ses doutes. Au pire, cela pouvait peut-être servir à autre chose non ?

Elle inspira longuement. Ce monde nouveau ne pouvait pas être si mal. Il fallait juste qu'ils rencontrent les bonnes personnes et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Bien qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient rentrer chez eux, ils étaient tombés dans un canyon supposé sans fond après tout, elle espérait que les locaux aient quelques connaissances à ce sujet. Un soigneur et un érudit, voilà ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle retourna vers la rivière d'un pas léger, pensant que le pire était passé.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver dans le cours d'eau en revenant.

« Takumi ? »

La rivière n'était pas profonde et le courant était faible donc il ne risquait rien. Mais entrer tout habillé n'était pas exactement la meilleure chose à faire, combien même le climat de ce monde inconnu semblait aussi doux que celui d'Hoshido. Elle déposa avec précaution les fruits. Takumi se serrait entre ses bras, le visage sombre. Il tremblait. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas à cause de la température de l'eau.

« Takumi ? » Répéta-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son épaule fine.

Il se tendit. Les spasmes qui le parcouraient inquiétaient la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui troublait son petit frère ?

« L'odeur ne part pas… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre malgré son ouïe fine.

Elle comprit aussitôt. Elle avait fait abstraction de l'âcreté bien trop reconnaissable jusqu'à maintenant pour se concentrer sur son état de santé. Cette marque invisible était comme un fer rouge pour lui. Silencieusement, elle lui tendit une baie pour qu'il la prenne. Il ne bougea pas. Elle lâcha un soupir et entra elle-même dans l'eau, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile avec sa tunique souillée qui lui collait à la peau.

« Peut-être qu'en frottant des fleurs contre ta peau, cela fera partir l'odeur ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Il garda le silence. Sa réponse fut à peine plus audible que sa première remarque.

« Les fleurs méritent mieux que de servir un être comme moi… »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle l'enlaça de nouveau, décidant de le faire autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour qu'il se reconstruise psychologiquement. Elle le devait, le temps qu'elle puisse le ramener auprès de ses sœurs et de son frère. Elle lui fit une bise sur le front, se rappelant à tel point cela la calmait quand Camilla ou Xander lui faisaient cela quand elle avait peur, et se remit à parler.

« Regarde, il y a des fleurs juste là », dit-elle en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas le craquement dans sa voix.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

Elle le lâcha et cueillit les fleurs blanches salvatrices qui poussaient tranquillement devant eux. Leur parfum n'était pas terriblement marqué mais elle refusait de laisser l'être brisé seul. Elle s'apprêta à les frotter contre la peau pâle quand Takumi l'arrêta.

« N-nee san…Je…J'aimerais le faire seul », dit-il faiblement.

Elle lui tendit les plantes. Il les saisit mais ne les utilisa pas.

« J'aimerais être seul…, élabora-t-il.

\- Mais – », protesta-t-elle immédiatement.

Son regard suppliant la fit taire. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir ça. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« J'ai déposé les baies sur la berge. Manges-en pendant que je vais essayer d'attraper un animal et trouver d'autres fruits. »

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir la ruine qu'était devenu le fier second prince.

oOo

Takumi regarda sa sœur disparaitre dans la forêt. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il retira son kimono pour le poser sur la berge. Il inspira longuement, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire. Il joignit les mains en prière pour s'excuser auprès de la rivière et changea de position. Il couina de douleur mais réussit à s'adosser correctement contre la berge. Il respira de nouveau profondément. Il ne pouvait certes pas perdre trop de temps mais ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela…Non. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite il aura la conscience tranquille. Il écarta les jambes et glissa une main vers sa zone inavouable. Cela allait être un calvaire mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait dénier la source principale de ses tourments. Il ravala sa fierté et laissa l'eau entrer en lui.

Quel prince il faisait, incapable de protéger sa propre virginité. Sa famille devait être bien heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée d'un raté comme lui.

oOo

 _« S-seigneur Ryoma…N-nous…Nous avons trouvé quelque chose non loin de la frontière. »_

 _Les premiers signes de nervosité de l'habituellement très sûr Saizo avaient immédiatement alerté Azura. Ryoma avait aussi perçu cela et regardait avec inquiétude son vassal faire son rapport. Hinoka était là aussi, toujours présente pour tout compte-rendu des recherches concernant son petit-frère disparu. Sakura était venue en courant dès qu'elle avait eu vent de la venue de Saizo, malgré les protestations de Yukimura. Personne ne pouvait en vouloir à la benjamine. Tous savaient à tel point elle adorait Takumi._

 _Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Takumi avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Plusieurs équipes de recherche avaient été dispersées aux alentours du Canyon, dernier lieu où il avait été aperçu. Oboro et Hinata n'avaient eu de cesse de parcourir l'impressionnant ravin tout en interrogeant avec force les malchanceux nohriens qu'ils croisaient._

 _Saizo se décida finalement à montrer la trouvaille, non sans avoir échangé un regard avec Kagero._

 _"Une tenue d'archer ?" Remarqua le haut prince d'Hoshido._

 _Mais cela ne pouvait appartenir à un simple archer. La famille royale sentait venir la mauvaise nouvelle. Sakura tenait avec force son bâton de soin. Hinoka faisait de même avec son arme. Ryoma avec Raijinto. Elle-même tenait son pendantif, priant pour que leur peur commune ne se réalise._

 _Saizo montra alors la broderie présente sur le vêtement. Élégante, raffinée mais discrète, faite pour distinguer cette tenue des autres. Le symbole d'Hoshido était représenté ainsi que les caractères qui écrivaient le nom craint._

 _"Takumi"_

 _Azura sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La naginata de Hinoka tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sakura hurla, se cachant les yeux. Ryoma perdit toute couleur._

 _C'était bien la tenue qu'avait cousue feu la reine Mikoto. Celle qu'elle avait faite quand son fils avait choisi la voie de l'arc.  
_

 _« Je suis désolé seigneur Ryoma… Le prince Takumi est très probablement… »_

Le palais Shirasagi, habituellement si chaleureux et plein de vie, était devenu glacial depuis la nouvelle. Les pleurs étaient tout ce que pouvait entendre Azura. Après la trahison de Corrin, la mort de Takumi fut le coup de grâce. Elle serra les poings, luttant contre son propre chagrin. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche du second prince, leur écart d'âge et son amour pour la solitude n'aidant pas, mais elle avait appris à aimer le regarder en silence, l'admirant devenir un magnifique jeune homme plein d'avenir. Mikoto et Ryoma avaient tellement d'espoir pour lui…Tout ça pour être réduit à néant avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'âge adulte.

Sakura fut, sans surprise, durement touchée. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis la nouvelle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son frêle corps. Elle ne s'alimentait pas, ou si peu, et même Hana et Subaki n'arrivaient pas à l'approcher. Elle avait été la seule à réussir à entrer dans sa chambre, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule pendant des heures. Takumi avait été là pour lui faire oublier Corrin. Personne ne pouvait remplacer son grand frère. Seule la poupée à son effigie semblait apporter un maigre réconfort à la plus jeune. Elle ne la lâchait plus.

Hinoka ne fut pas moins dévastée. Elle, qui était toujours à s'entraîner, n'avait pas touché sa naginata depuis. La rousse avait passé des heures dans les écuries royales, pleurant toutes ses larmes et ses excuses contre le kinshi de son cadet. L'oiseau, bien dressé, l'avait laissée faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'épuisement. Azama et Setsuna l'avaient alors ramenée dans ses appartements. Elle ne les avait pas quitté depuis, silencieusement recluse dans ses larmes intarissables.

Mais Ryoma fut le plus touché. La culpabilité le dévorait, encore plus voracement que lors de l'enlèvement de Corrin. Azura le savait. Il avait été à la bataille qui avait conduit Takumi à sa perte. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir aussitôt cherché son petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Maintenant, il était muré dans sa chambre, ignorant tous les appels. Comme sa petite sœur, le nourrir était devenu quasiment impossible. Yukimura avait décidé de laisser le haut prince faire son deuil, demandant néanmoins à ses vassaux de l'obliger à avaler quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais vu le maître de Raijinto dans un tel état.

Azura s'avança vers le lac qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ses pensées ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner vers Corrin. Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Nohr avait tué son père, sa mère et maintenant son frère. Regrettait-elle son choix si elle savait ? Ou bien s'en moquait-elle ? Cette pensée fit naître en elle une colère qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir un jour. La famille qui l'avait élevée elle, une princesse nohrienne, avec tant d'affection et de bienveillance était désormais un fantôme d'elle-même.

Elle regarda en direction de Nohr.

Elle fera payer ce pays pour ses crimes.

 ** _Notes : Arg désolée pour le retard ! Entre une semaine de l'enfer et une maladie, ça a été compliqué d'écrire. En espérant que cela vous plaise !_**

 ** _PS : je peux déjà dire que le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action_**

 ** _PPS : un petit changement pour expliciter comment Hoshido a reconnu la tenue de Takumi._**


	4. Chapter 4 : Into the dark

Chapitre 4 : Into the dark

Elle était au palais Shirasagi. Le soleil d'Hoshido perçait à travers les larges fenêtres du château tandis que le chant des kinshis se faisait entendre au loin. Elle courait dans les couloirs en riant, les larges manches de son kimono bleu virevoltant à ses pas. Elle n'etait pas la seule. Deux autres enfants courraient devant elle. Une petite fille à la crinière de feu et un magnifique kimono de la même couleur la devançait de quelques pas. Un garçon plus âgé, vêtu d'un hakama orange raffiné qui jurait avec sa coiffure complètement en pétard, les encourageait à le suivre, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Sa grande soeur. Son grand frère.

Elle pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher d'eux mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, cela l'amusait encore plus.

« Attention, papa va vous rattraper ! »

Elle fut soulevée par de larges mains et rit de plus belle. Un homme arborant une crinière digne d'un lion se mit à la chatouiller. Son père. Son sourire était si large et réconfortant. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha alors d'eux, un garçonnet aux cheveux argents somnolant dans ses bras. Sa mère. Son petit frère. Elle gazouilla gaiement et tendit les bras pour les toucher. Son frère et sa soeur aînés étaient revenus sur leurs pas pour profiter de ce moment de bonheur familial. Elle regrettait juste que sa petite sœur ne soit pas là, le bébé était probablement en train de profondément dormir dans son berceau.

Soudain, les mains qui la tenaient changèrent. Des gants noires, une peau grisâtre, la délicatesse et l'amour absents. Elle vit avec horreur un visage effrayant qui la regardait comme sa proie. Un démon. Un monstre. Ce n'était plus son père aimant et chaleureux qui la dorlotait toujours. Elle hurla, paniquant sous la poigne de ce monstre qui l'arrachait à la chaleur de son chez soi. Ses parents et son petit frère n'étaient plus là. Elle cria le nom de son père, le cherchant frénétiquement du regard. Elle avait peur. Non. Elle était terrifiée. Où était son père protecteur ? Où était sa famille aimante ? Ils avaient tous disparu, la laissant seule face à ce cauchemar.

Elle vit alors le cadavre de son père, tranché en deux. Elle vit le corps sans vie de sa mère, transpercé par des dizaines d'échardes. Elle vit la forme agonisante de son petit frère. Elle vit Ryoma, Hinoka, et Sakura pleurant en silence alors que la même hache qui avait tranché son père s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur eux.

Elle hurla.

Elle hurla.

Son cri se répercuta avec force contre les parois de la grotte où elle dormait jusque-là. Les images de son cauchemar se gravait dans sa rétine, se mélangeant avec des souvenirs redevenus vivaces. La chaleur quittant le corps de la reine Mikoto, le sang du roi Sumeragi tachant ses mains tremblantes d'enfant, les cris déchirants de Takumi se faisant violer sous ses yeux. Tout cela était trop. Son corps devint une fournaise malgré la nuit fraîche qui s'était installée. Le vent nocturne n'arrivait plus à la rafraîchir. Son sang maudit se réveilla en sursaut. La dragonne en elle hurla de douleur, aussi paniquée qu'elle face à cette terreur. Elle inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Un grondement inhumain sortit de sa gorge. Ses crocs s'allongeaient à la seconde et elle sentait déjà sa queue battre derrière elle. Sa panique était en train de l'engloutir. Des larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Ils doivent payer. Ils doivent payer. Ils doivent payer.

Ce mantra envahit l'intégralité de son esprit. La rage et le désespoir grandissaient à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle revivait encore et encore le meurtre de sa mère, son dernier sourire défiguré par des échardes qui l'avaient transpercée. Elle sentait de nouveau sa terreur quand le corps de son père Sumeragi fut tranché par la hache du roi Garon, goûtant le sang qui giclait sur son visage d'enfant. Elle revoyait le viol de Takumi, ses pleurs résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur qui se brisait en morceaux.

Il était en vie. Elle devait s'en convaincre. Elle pouvait apercevoir sa forme endormie malgré ses yeux embués de larmes.

 _Takumi va bien. Takumi va bien. Takumi va bien._

 _ **Mère est morte. Père est mort.**_

 _Takumi va bien. Takumi va bien. Takumi va bien._

 ** _Takumi est brisé._**

Elle suffoquait. Respirer était devenu un calvaire. Qui sera la prochaine victime de ces monstres ? Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Son imagination s'emballa. Sakura égorgée, Hinoka décapitée, Ryoma empalé. Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Sakura et Hinoka violées, jetées en pâture à des monstres. Ryoma torturé sans fin, souhaitant une mort qui ne venait pas. Sa famille hoshidienne. Sa précieuse famille hoshidienne.

Ou bien, ce serait sa famille nohrienne. Xander transpercé par une épée, Camilla brûlée vive, Léo ressemblant à une poupée désarticulée, Élise tranchée en deux. Pas eux. Non. Les cadavres de sa famille d'adoption se mirent à flotter devant elle, rejoignant les autres pour former une ronde morbide. Toutes ses peurs s'accrochaient à elle avec voracité.

 ** _Les nohriens ne méritent que ça. Père et mère seraient encore en vie s'ils n'avaient jamais existé._**

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

« Kamui nee san…? »

La voix inquiète de Takumi retentit. Il avait sûrement été réveillé par ses cris. Elle se jeta sur lui. Seul la crainte de le réveiller l'avait empêchée de le faire plus tôt. Elle avait besoin que tous ses sens perçoivent la vie qui animait Takumi. Son odeur, sa peau, sa respiration, sa chaleur, son mouvement de surprise. Elle cala son oreille contre son torse, contre son coeur qui battait a un rythme régulier. Il était en vie. Il allait bien. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. S'il allait bien, ses frères et sœurs aussi allaient bien. S'il allait bien, l'espoir était encore permis. Elle le serra contre elle. Il était chaud, il n'était pas mourant. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, son sang brûlant dans ses veines. Il sentait comme les bois, il n'avait plus cette horrible odeur âcre après des heures passées dans la rivière.

Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance.

« Nee san…tu es lourde… »

Elle reposait entièrement sur lui alors qu'il était le blessé. Elle avait besoin de son soutien alors qu'il devait se reconstruire. Elle sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux blancs, hésitante. Elle reserra sa prise, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. À ce moment-là, il était aussi important que l'air qu'elle respirait. Sa queue reptilienne battait avec violence le sol. Ses ailes grandissantes formaient un cocon autour d'eux.

« Je vais bien… »

La voix faible de Takumi était le baume dont elle avait besoin. Elle souhaitait qu'il continue de parler. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Parle-moi. »

Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent, l'incompréhension clairement écrite sur son visage.

« Parle-moi, répéta-t-elle mécaniquement. Elle allait demander autant de fois qu'il fallait.

\- De quoi ? Finit-il par répondre.

\- N'importe quoi. »

Il obéit, bien que confus, et se mit probablement à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. La description de la grotte, la température, le fait qu'elle soit lourde, les poissons qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard dans la rivière, le monde bizarre où il était, Hoshido,… Elle entendait sans comprendre, la voix seule important.

Elle finit par se rendormir.

oOo

Takumi n'en revenait pas d'avoir dû rassurer sa traîtresse de sœur en plein milieu de la nuit. Il grogna de mécontentement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était retournée auprès de Morphée, perchée en partie sur lui. Dire qu'il dormait bien pour une fois, la fatigue lui avait permis un sommeil sans rêve, donc sans cauchemar. Il se demandait néanmoins ce qui s'était passé. Un cauchemar ? Très probable. Personne ne criait dans son sommeil quand il faisait un rêve agréable. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir des nuits agitées. Maigre consolation.

 _« Otou saaaaaaan ! »_

Père. Elle avait crié « père » en hoshidien. Sa langue natale. Sans accent en plus, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessée de parler la langue d'Hoshido.

Kamui était encore dans Corrin.

Pouvait-il espérer revoir sa grande-soeur ? Pouvait-il la ramener à la raison, auprès de sa famille ? Ryoma et Hinoka en seraient tellement heureux, leur entraînement acharné et leur dévouement payant enfin. Sakura pourrait compléter sa collection de poupées à l'effigie de toute sa fratrie en finissant joyeusement celle de Kamui. Le goût de trahison ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils pourraient enfin être la famille qu'ils auraient dû être. Les funérailles de la reine Mikoto célébrés comme aurait voulu leur mère, sa fille biologique présente.

Le souvenir de sa soeur avec son « petit frère » nohrien le refroidit rapidement. Elle semblait si naturellement appartenir à l'obscurité de Nohr.

Il toucha machinalement une de ses oreilles pointues. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment nier qu'ils étaient liés par le sang, même s'il n'avait jamais entendu que son père ou son grand-père pouvait se transformer en dragon. Ou, du moins, qu'ils avaient les oreilles pointues. Il était à la fois heureux et contrarié. Heureux de savoir que ses cheveux inhabituels n'étaient pas la preuve qu'il était un bâtard et qu'il avait potentiellement accès à suffisamment de puissance pour défendre le pays qu'il aimait tant, et lui-même. Contrarié de devoir accepter le fait que Corrin était bien sa soeur disparue. Il n'avait pas envie. Leur lien rompu ne lui permettait pas d'avaler cela facilement. Son choix pour Nohr n'aidait pas non plus.

Il lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux. Dormir lui serait plus bénéfique que ressasser de sombres pensées.

oOo

« Ne fais pas ton enfant gâté ! Tu ne peux pas marcher et nous devons trouver un soigneur !

\- Je n'ai pas essayé !

\- Je t'interdis d'essayer !

\- On doit partir, tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- Je ne risquerais pas ta santé !

\- Je vais mieux !

\- Cela fait juste une journée !

\- C'est suffisant !

\- Tu ne peux pas te redresser sans couiner !

\- C'est le sol froid ! »

Corrin se pinça fortement l'arête du nez. L'entêtement de son petit frère n'avait d'égal que le ciel. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, minutes qui s'apparentaient à des heures, qu'elle essayait de convaincre le têtu archer de quitter leur abri. Correction. Ça, c'était fait. C'était plutôt le fait de la laisser le porter pour chercher un soigneur qu'il refusait en bloc. Elle le fixa. Il maintint son regard caramel, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que marcher pouvait potentiellement empirer son état ? Elle ne connaissait rien en soins donc elle voulait prendre aucun risque.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de se transformer en dragonne dans son état actuel. Sa queue et ses cornes étaient de douloureux rappels qu'elle n'avait plus de dracopierre pour se contrôler. Impossible de les faire disparaître malgré l'orage passé.

Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, le dominant de sa position debout.

« Takumi. Tu. Vas. Monter. Sur. Mon. Dos, articula-t-elle exagérément, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

\- Non, persista l'archer.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si. »

Ils n'allaient jamais avancer à ce rythme. Elle était à deux doigts de le prendre sans plus de cérémonie comme elle le ferait avec un sac à pomme terre. Non pas qu'elle l'ait déjà fait mais elle avait entendu Léo dire cela quand Xander avait porté de cette manière une Elise récalcitrante à aller se coucher.

« Je ne suis pas infirme, grommela-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Lève-toi pour voir », défia-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, elle le savait, mais les mots lui avaient échappé. L'esprit compétitif de Takumi se réveilla aussitôt. Les pupilles clairs la fixèrent, acceptant le défi. Il posa une main au sol pour l'aider à se lever. Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage dès qu'il initia un mouvement avec son bassin, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Corrin regretta aussitôt son emportement et le saisit par la taille pour ensuite le poser sur une épaule. Elle n'avait jamais autant envié les larges épaules de Xander et Ryoma. Sa fine stature ne lui accordait pas de confortablement caler l'archer récalcitrant, qui hurlait au scandale et à la tromperie d'ailleurs.

Elle remercia néanmoins le kimono que portait Takumi. Il était juste assez long pour couvrir l'essentiel malgré la position.

Ses yeux capturèrent la vision de ses mains restées griffes, posées autour de la mince silhouette gesticulante. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux.

« Traîtresse ! Nohrienne de mes deux ! Idiote ! Trompeuse ! »

Takumi semblait décider à lui partager son florilège d'insultes, qui était pour l'instant plutôt poli à ses yeux. Quand on connaissait Niles, le monde des mots vulgaires prenait des proportions dantesques et elle ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois…elle n'osait imaginer tout ce qu'avait entendu Léo, et l'eventail d'expressions qu'il devait connaître.

Odin n'était pas mal non plus niveau langage. Dans un différent registre.

L'archer arrêta finalement de se débattre, boudant à la place. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la forêt. Elle pensait suivre le cours d'eau, surtout qu'il y avait des poissons qui y vivaient. Elle n'aimait pas une grande adepte du poisson, bien qu'elle ne rappelait de mets hoshidien délicieux, mais c'était la seule source durable de nourriture. Quand Takumi sera remis sur pied, la chasse serait possible. Elle se rappelait un peu trop bien de son échec cuisant de la veille…heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé quelques fruits et réussi à pêcher deux poissons… Ils seraient affamés sinon. Un bon moment passa avant que Takumi ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu ne vas pas me porter comme ça toute la journée n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle garda le silence. Il allait deviner tout seul.

« Corrin ? »

Un oiseau coloré se trouvait sur la branche d'un arbre. De la bonne viande grillée…De la bonne viande tout court…elle aurait aimé savoir utiliser un arc pour l'abattre. L'animal aurait fait un bon repas pour elle. Elle avait toujours été une carnivore. Elle se pourlécha les lèvres, son imagination lui montrant tous ses plats préférés.

« Ne m'ignore pas ! »

Takumi recommençait à s'agiter. Elle gronda et réussit à ne pas le faire tomber tête la première. Elle supposait qu'elle devrait être heureuse qu'il se comporte ainsi, une attitude tellement plus proche du jeune homme rencontré à Hoshido. Enfin, elle n'était pas certaine que c'était le bon moment pour l'enfant capricieux de refaire surface. Elle utilisa sa force pour le transférer de son épaule à ses deux bras. Il glapit de surprise.

« Un homme ne -, commença-t-il à dire.

\- Un blessé ne doit pas faire d'efforts pouvant empirer son état, coupa Corrin d'un ton autoritaire. Sa patience se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

\- Mais -

\- Pas de mais. »

Son air abattu faillit la faire flancher. Maudits soient ses traits fins. Maudite soit son adorable expression.

« Je suis encore un fardeau… »

Cela n'était qu'un murmure que la brise aurait dû emporter en silence mais l'ouïe surdéveloppée de la femme dragon capta très bien ses mots. Elle serra sa prise autour de son torse et ses jambes, préparant des mots de réconfort.

Une flèche fila devant ses yeux.

Une attaque.

Leurs ennemis les avaient rattrapés. Ils voulaient leur faire du mal. Ils voulaient achever son précieux petit frère. Ils voulaient l'achever elle. Le coeur de Corrin s'emballa aussitôt. Son sang déjà instable à cause de son cauchemar la fit réagir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle vit rouge en moins de quelques secondes. Un cri à geler les os sortit de sa gorge et un de ses bras se transforma en patte monstrueuse. Encore eux, encore eux, encore eux. Ces monstres sanguinaires, ces insectes répugnants, ces parasites maudits. Elle allait leur faire regretter leur geste, leur faire regretter leurs actions, leur montrer que l'on ne s'attaquait pas ainsi à une fière dragonne comme elle.

Elle n'entendit pas les appels paniqués de Takumi qui assistait à cela.

Elle se faisait engloutir et elle s'en moquait. Elle résonnait avec sa dragonne, sa terreur embrassant sa rage.

Sa mâchoire se déforma soudainement alors qu'elle obéissait à un instinct dangereux. Une chaleur inconnue se développa dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'une autre flèche vola vers elle. Elle l'évita souplement alors qu'elle se sentit prête. En moins d'une seconde, un feu sombre s'échappa et rongea sans pitié les arbres autour d'elle. Des hurlements de terreur retentirent et elle aperçut enfin sa proie. Une jeune homme tenant un arc fuyait, déblatérant des choses dans sa langue horrible. Elle décida immédiatement de le poursuivre, un nouveau feu funeste se créant dans sa poitrine.

« N-nee san ! »

Takumi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sa soeur n'était pas transformée en dragon et elle agissait pourtant comme sur la grande place. Implacable, vengeresse, à la limite de la folie. Il sentait la large main draconique qui le portait sans effort et il ne put empêcher la panique s'immiscer en lui. Azura ne lui avait-elle pas donné une pierre étrange pour se contrôler ? N'était-elle pas censée avoir la pleine possession de sa dragonne ? A cet instant, le sang de dragon lui faisait peur. Elle ne s'attaquait pas à lui mais il ne pouvait se sentir rassuré par cela. Qui disait qu'elle n'allait pas à un moment se retourner contre lui ? Qui disait que Corrin n'allait effectivement pas se révéler comme le doppelgänger nohrien qu'il craignait ?

Un mage, plus âgé que l'archer qui les avait attaqués, apparut et lança un sort de feu. Un épéiste les rejoignit rapidement, accompagné d'une femme armée aussi d'un arc. Takumi écarquilla les yeux. Ils se ressemblaient tous. C'était une famille. Des parents et leurs enfants. Ils étaient terrifiés. Les deux adultes crièrent dans la langue inconnue quelque chose aux plus jeunes. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ses tortionnaires. Ils avaient l'air bien plus humains. Est-ce que la flèche était l'erreur du petit dernier ? À cet âge, un arc pouvait faire le contraire de ce que l'on veut, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il regarda les deux fils fuirent en courant, le plus jeune archer tiré de force par l'épéiste. Il pouvait voir la détermination du couple en face d'eux, prêts à donner leur vie pour leur progéniture. C'était beaucoup trop familier pour ne pas être douloureux à regarder.

Sa mère avait donnée sa vie pour sauver sa fille. Son père avait fait de même pour permettre à Ryoma et Kamui de fuir.

La femme dragon ne sembla faire aucun parallèle, sa quête de sang lui dictant toutes ses actions. Les crocs, les griffes, les ailes, les cornes, toute son apparence criait la dragonne enragée. C'était donc ça avoir du sang de dragon ? Le prix d'une telle puissance ? L'éveil de son propre sang lui fit soudainement très peur. Allait-il être aussi incontrôlable ? Dépendant de ses émotions qu'il savait très intenses ? Sourd aux supplications de ses proches ? Il voulait protéger sa famille, Hoshido, pas les mener à leur perte. Il voulait se battre aux côtés de Ryoma et de Hinoka, leur prêtant une force colossale qui lui permettrait d'enfin être reconnu comme autre chose que le pleutre archer.

Mais est-ce que cela valait son humanité ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Son dos rencontra douloureusement le sol. Corrin l'avait lâché pour fondre sur le mage qui avait osé atteindre son aile avec sa magie. Un cri se fit entendre alors que la chaire se faisait lacérer. Takumi supplia de nouveau sa soeur d'arrêter le massacre. Mais sa seule réponse fut les écailles qui se multipliaient sur elle. Il était inutile. Comme d'habitude. Il ne pouvait qu'assister au spectacle.

Une main douce se posa sur lieu et une voix tremblante lui murmura quelque chose.

La mère des deux enfants s'était approchée de lui, les yeux à la fois terrifiés et vaillants. Il ne comprenait pas ses mots mais les orbes vertes parlaient pour elle. Elle avait le même regard que feu sa mère quand elle voyait un autre enfant blessé, malheureux. Elle voulait le sauver, le sortir de cet enfer. Peut-être croyait-elle qu'il était otage de cette créature. Pouvait-elle la blâmer ? Non. Son mari agonisait à cause d'elle. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Suivre cette brave femme ? Cela lui paraissait une très mauvaise idée. Il craignait que cela n'empire la situation.

La suite des événements lui donna raison. Corrin se retourna violemment, sa queue s'abattant contre un arbre qui n'en ressortit pas indemne. Le visage auparavant doux et sympathique de sa soeur avait laissé place au mélange sordide d'humain et de dragon. Les grondements terribles n'étaient définitivement pas la voix douce qui l'avait consolé après son cauchemar. Les griffes avaient remplacé les mains qui l'avaient coiffé la veille. Elle était devenue l'incarnation même de la terreur, plus dragonne qu'humaine. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'humaine disparaisse complètement.

Elle n'était pas Kamui. Elle n'était pas Corrin. Elle était un monstre.

La bête se transforma entièrement, détruisant les dernières traces de son humanité. Un nouveau rugissement raisonna avec puissance dans la forêt qui brûlait encore sous ses flammes noires. Elle chargea alors vers eux, aveuglée par la rage. Sans réfléchir, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour faire barrière avec son corps, protégeant cette femme comme il aurait voulu le faire avec sa mère. Une atroce douleur. Le noir.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que la dragonne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Le sang de son trésor, de son petit frère, se répandait lentement sur le sol, coulant en partie sur ses cornes aiguisée. Les couleurs disparaissaient peu à peu de son visage. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes. Elle refusait de reconnaître ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le choc la frappa elle et sa part bestiale de plein fouet.

Le sang. Son sang.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Un cri humain retentit alors qu'une jeune femme apparut à la place du monstre. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues alors que ses mains tremblantes s'approchaient de la plaie béante. L'ennemie qu'elle avait voulu tué regardait la scène dans le même état de choc, appelant dans sa langue le jeune homme qui l'avait protégé. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux, mais pas celle qui aurait dû être. C'était la peur d'une mère voyant un enfant mourir devant ses yeux. L'étrangère arracha précipitamment une partie de son vêtement pour tenter d'interrompre l'hémorragie. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu entendre les appels de son petit frère ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient juste des habitants effrayés par son apparence ?

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« TAKUMI ! TAKUMI ! RÉPOND-MOI !»

Elle s'époumonait alors que son petit frère restait inerte, se vidant peu à peu de son sang. La chaleur réconfortante le quittait, les battements de coeur ralentissaient. Elle ignora l'homme qui s'approchait en boitant d'elle et de son épouse, son grimoire à la main. Elle ignora la magie qui s'accumulait déjà entre ses doigts alors qu'il la regardait d'air dégoûté. Elle ignora la mort imminente qui l'attendait.

Elle avait tué son frère.

Elle était un monstre.

Elle ne méritait plus de vivre.

oOo

Corrin était toujours portée disparue.

« Seigneur Léo, vous devriez probablement déverser vos tensions dans un réceptacle plus adapté que ces papiers dépourvus de passion.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Niles. »

Le second prince de Nohr savait que son vassal s'inquiétait pour lui mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni même la possibilité d'arrêter ses recherches. Son manque de sommeil n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer si cela permettait de retrouver sa soeur. Il ne voulait plus entendre Élise pleurer.

« Où es-tu grande soeur ? » Murmura-t-il.

Le paladin noir relit, pour la énième fois, les maigres informations concernant la disparition de sa soeur. Jakob et Felicia n'avaient eu de cesse de la chercher mais rien. Aucune trace. Aucun indice. Elle était partie au Canyon dans fond pour ne jamais revenir. La seule chose que ses fidèles domestiques savaient était qu'ils avaient entendu son rugissement draconique. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu arriver à temps pour en savoir plus. Dieu sait qu'ils avaient dû se précipiter pourtant, surtout Jakob. La zone où était partie Corrin était vide de sang, de dommage provoqué par une lutte acharnée, d'arme abandonnée. À croire qu'elle avait tout bonnement sauté dans le gouffre sans fond. Non, il ne devait pas envisager un tel scénario. Cela détruirait sa famille.

L'hypothèse la plus probable, et rassurante, était qu'elle avait été enlevée par Hoshido.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu aventurée seule là-bas ? » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il savait sa soeur naïve et parfois un peu simple d'esprit mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus. Elle ne se serait pas aventurée, seule, à la frontière naturelle entre Nohr et Hoshido juste par un coup de tête. Quelle raison pouvait-elle avoir ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Non. Il refusait de reconstituer le puzzle, l'image qui en découlait lui laissant un goût amer.

Elle était malheureuse.

Au fond de lui, il savait que sa grande soeur n'était plus la même depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Hoshido. Ses sourires étaient plus forcés. Ses soupirs bien plus nombreux qu'auparavant. Ses yeux étaient voilés de culpabilité et de deuil. Elle avait à peine manger au festin qu'ils avaient organisé pour elle à son retour. Il revoyait encore ses yeux fixés sur les couverts, les vêtements ajustés, les plats aussi, comme si elle voyait des fantômes.

« _Jakob_ , _savais_ -tu _qu'à_ _Hoshido_ , _ils mangent avec des baguettes ? C'est tellement différent des fourchettes et des couteaux. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent comme riz ! Matin, midi, soir. »_

« _Les_ _tenues_ _traditionnelles_ _hoshidiennes_ _sont_ _magnifiques_ , _et_ _plutôt_ _confortables_. _Tellement_ _de_ _couleur. Ils appellent ça des "kimonos" je crois._ »

Il avait entendu dire que sa mère, cela lui écorchait la bouche de le dire, la reine Mikoto avait été tuée devant elle. Elle se serait même sacrifier pour la sauver elle d'une attaque. Sans oublier le meurtre de son père qui aurait signé son…adoption.

Son père n'était pas un kidnappeur… Son père n'était pas un kidnappeur…

« _Dame Corrin, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je vous ai entendue crier._

 _\- Ça va Jakob_. _Juste un cauchemar._

 _\- Voulez-vous en parler ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai fait mon choix. Je dois assumer_.

\- … »

Elle les avait choisis mais son coeur appartenait toujours, en partie, à ces maudits hoshidiens. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir ? Non, mais cela n'empêchait pas la douleur. Il haïssait ces nuits où il revoyait Corrin avec la famille royale ennemie, souriante comme jamais. La peur qu'elle soit en fait retourner de son propre chef dans son pays d'origine persistait, l'embrassant douloureusement. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du jour de son choix, comment elle semblait appartenir naturellement à la lumière d'Hoshido.

Elle les avait choisis. Il devait s'en rappeler, se le répéter.

«Mais elle regrettait son choix» lui chantonnait ses craintes.

« Ô grand seigneur Léo ! Les astres m'ont contacté pour vous avertir d'une imminente rencontre avec votre glorieux destin ! Vous ne pouvez plus ignorer cette voix -

\- Odin, l'essentiel, coupa-t-il. Il n'était pas d'humeur à traduire toutes les élucubrations de son autre vassal.

\- Le prince Xander est revenu, dit aussitôt Odin.

\- Et ?

\- Il a convoqué toute sa famille. »

Léo arqua un sourcil. Étrange. Son frère n'était pas du genre à réunir leur fratrie juste après un retour de mission. Habituellement, il faisait son rapport à père puis se donnait un moment de répit dans ses quartiers, ne les voyant qu'au repas. Tous savaient à tel point les missions données par leur père étaient exténuantes donc personne ne se plaignait de ce rituel.

« Est-ce que tu as la raison de cette convocation ? Demanda le paladin noir en se levant.

\- Aucun détail mais je sais qu'il est revenu avec quelqu'un. »

Quelqu'un…? Pouvait-il espérer…?

Xander aurait clairement annoncé Corrin si c'était elle.

Mais qui d'autre ?

oOo

« Léo, Elise, je vous présente Azura, notre soeur kidnappée il y a des années par les hoshidiens. »

Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux aussi longs, ni un air aussi neutre. Était-elle ne serait-ce qu'heureuse d'être rentrée ? Azura…ce nom lui rappelait très vaguement quelque chose. Des souvenirs flous d'une petite fille similaire, déambulant comme un fantôme dans les couloirs du palais, lui revinrent. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressentait quoique ce soit à cette nouvelle, surtout avec la froideur qui émanait de la jeune femme. Camilla ne semblait pas non plus emballée par la nouvelle. Sa soeur devait avoir espérer Corrin, comme lui. Son frère aîné ne partageait visiblement pas leur avis. Il souriait comme s'il avait retrouvé leur vraie soeur. Il présentait gaiement ses cadets à cette inconnue. Celle-ci esquissa enfin un sourire et ils engagèrent une discussion sur ce qu'elle avait manqué durant ces longues années. Bonté divine, est-ce que le paladin avait perdu la tête ? C'était peut-être une espionne ! Léo serra les dents, incapable de contenir sa frustration.

« Et Corrin ? » Cracha-t-il finalement.

Xander se figea un moment, comme pris en faute.

« Aucune trace. J'ai demandé à Azura si elle savait quelque chose mais elle n'a rien entendu la concernant non plus, répondit finalement l'ainé.

\- Hoshido a enlevé Corrin, c'est certain, siffla Léo.

\- « Récupérer » serait plus juste »

Il fusilla aussitôt la chanteuse du regard. Celle-ci ne cilla pas.

« Corrin est ma soeur, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. Kamui était une princesse d'Hoshido à l'origine, répondit calmement sa soi-disant soeur.

\- Elle a choisi Nohr, Azura, intervint Camilla en souriant. Un sourire peu rassurant quand sa main était posée sur sa hache.

\- Elle s'appelle Corrin, corrigea Xander. Léo aurait voulu qu'il soit plus agressif.

\- Désolée Xander, j'ai grandi en entendant « Kamui ». C'est une habitude, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je peux comprendre. »

Non. Le mage noir n'aimait pas ça du tout. Azura semblait faire en sorte de ne pas contrarier Xander. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Ou bien il était juste jaloux que son frère aîné soit plus ouvert envers cette étrangères qu'avec lui.

Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée.

« Xander et Azura jouaient ensemble quand ils étaient petits, murmura soudainement Camilla. Depuis quand était-elle derrière lui ?

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça grand soeur ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Contrairement à nous, il était très proche d'elle avant la mort de la reine Arete. Il la voit comme une petite soeur de retour, expliqua-t-elle. Plus proche d'elle que de moi à l'époque, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix bien plus basse.

Léo haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ses deux aînés étaient pourtant proches et il savait que sa grande soeur était la seule à qui se confiait le prince héritier. Puis, il se rappela de la guerre des concubines. Camilla et Xander n'étaient devenus proches qu'à cause de Corrin. Enfin éloignée de sa mère, sa soeur n'avait pu réellement connaître le paladin qu'à la forteresse isolée. Lui-même n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que parlé aux aînés de la famille avant leurs voyages fréquents hors de Krakenbourg. Il avait à peine le droit de croiser leur chemin quand il était petit, Camilla par crainte se faire tuer comme certains de ses frères et sœurs, Xander par interdiction formelle. La sensation de la gifle qu'il avait reçu quand il avait voulu approcher son frère aîné était gravée sur sa joue comme un cruel mémento. Il grimaça à cette sombre partie de sa vie. Un rappel que famille ne s'était soudée que grâce Corrin.

Il ne pouvait laisser cette sirène de mauvais augure briser cela.

« Elle est suspicieuse », maugréa-t-i finalement. « Le timing est trop bien choisi.

\- Je lui donne le bénéfice du doute mais ma hache est prête », approuva la cavalière malig.

Le second prince de Nohr se sentit rassuré de ne pas être le seul. Pour une fois, sa grande soeur lui donnait clairement raison. Une agaçante petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que c'était parce qu'elle était amère que ce ne soit pas Corrin devant eux. Il refusa d'écouter ce complexe qu'il avait et regarda à la place Élise s'avancer en bondissant vers sa « grande soeur » disparue. Elle s'immisça joyeusement dans la discussion, accueillant comme à son habitude toute nouvelle personne. Il ne rata pas le léger mouvement de surprise d'Azura.

« Quand je pense qu'Elise n'était même pas née quand tu as été enlevée, commenta Xander. Je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin la rencontrer.

\- Et moi donc, fit Azura qui semblait quelque peu sincère. Elise donc ?

\- Oui ! Il faut absolument qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ! Piailla celle-ci, surexcitée.

\- Je vois. Quelle énergie, commenta platement l'aînée.

\- Élise est toujours comme ça. Je me demande parfois où elle trouve toute cette énergie », approuva Xander.

Léo allait la garder à l'oeil.

Notes :

Léger AU ? À méditer. Je trouve cela plutôt cohérent que Xander et Azura aient pu être proches quand ils étaient petits. Garon, avant d'être possédé bien sûr, voulait certainement que son fils et la fille de celle qu'il aimait s'entendent comme frère et soeur non ?

J'aime assez le personnage de Xander même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'apprécier après Birthright (sérieux, il aurait dû arrêter le duel, point barre). Le pire, c'est qu'il aurait juste fallu que Garon (ou Iago ?) soient présents et, là, ça aurait eu tout de suite plus de sens pourquoi il devait se battre malgré le sacrifice d'Elise.

D'ailleurs, la partie avec Nohr m'a plus inspiré que prévu. J'ai coupé les évènements avec Corrin et Takumi à cause de ça haha. Vous l'aurez compris mais chaque chapitre aura une partie avec Corrin et Takumi et une autre avec ce qui se passe avec Azura.

Désolée pour la disparition, j'ai eu une période d'inspiration très poussée pour mon histoire originale (que j'ai tendance à mettre en priorité oups). Mes partiels approchant n'aident pas (oui, je ne suis pas encore en vacances)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Nouveau monde

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau monde

(Si vous n'avez pas vu l'ajout du chapitre 3. Je vous conseille de relire ou vous allez être perdus ! Oui, je suis une spécialiste du "retouchons le texte après avoir publié" haha...)

Elle était encore vivante. Pourquoi ? Elle devrait être morte. Elle méritait d'être morte. Elle regarda sans voir le ciel étoilée. La nuit était tombée pendant son évanouissement. Le vent frais ne la fit même pas frissonner. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte à l'intérieure.

Elle avait tué Takumi alors qu'elle était censée le protéger. Lui qui avait déjà tellement souffert.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un jour et demi pour commettre l'irréparable.

Une voix inconnue raisonna non loin d'elle. Elle n'eut pas la force de tourner la tête. Elle voulait être achevée. Elle voulait rejoindre son petit frère dans l'au-delà. Elle voulait supplier son père et sa mère de la pardonner pour son acte abject. Elle voyait déjà leurs visages déconfits alors qu'ils tenaient Takumi dans leur bras, le protégeant d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, allait-elle réellement les rejoindre ? Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle serait plutôt envoyée en enfer pour un tourment éternel.

Rien de bien différent de ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Quelque chose de froid se posa sur son front. Elle blêmit quand elle reconnut cette même femme qu'elle avait voulu assassiner sans vergogne. Les yeux verts montraient leur inquiétude malgré l'impressionnante chevelure noire qui masquait par endroit son visage. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle avait voulu la tuer, elle et sa famille. Elle avait gravement blessé son mari et failli brûler vif son fils. Elle ne comprenait pas l'anxiété qui habitait ses yeux.

« Vous réveillée dragon ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant un nohrien approximatif. Un vieillard s'était assis à ses côtés, à droite de la jeune femme inconnue. Ses rides et sa voix traduisaient son âge avancé. Il souriait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait tué son frère, elle devrait être punie pour ça. Les larmes s'accumulèrent de nouveau au coin de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi…? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait du sang sur les mains. Elle ne devrait pas être vivante. Ils ne devraient pas s'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que le mage, qu'elle aperçut avec ses enfants, ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Il aurait dû. Elle était un danger pour tous. Elle jeta un oeil suppliant au vieillard, le grand-père de la famille probablement.

L'homme âgé réfléchissait, essayant peut-être de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Nous provoquer ça. Dragon effrayant mais dragon vouloir protéger humain, expliqua-t-il. L'accent inconnu rendait la compréhension difficile mais elle réussit.

\- J'ai tué Takumi… »

Le vieillard pencha la tête, échangea quelques mots avec la femme brune, puis fit un geste dans une direction. L'archère se déplaça pour qu'elle puisse voir ce que pointait le doyen. Son coeur rata un battement. Takumi. Elle jaillit de la couchette et se précipita vers la silhouette endormie. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait s'en assurer. Elle posa sa main sur la veine de son cou. Il était chaud. Il respirait. Son coeur battait.

Il était vivant. Elle se sentit revivre.

« Merci, réussit-elle à articuler alors que le vieil homme venait vers elle.

\- Normal. Alexandre attaquer sans réfléchir. Penser que vous capturer jeune homme, répondit celui-ci.

\- J'ai failli tuer votre famille, répliqua-t-elle en tremblant.

\- Vous protéger amoureux », rassura-t-il.

Elle se figea à ces mots. Attendez, quoi ? Elle rougit comme une tomate en comprenant la méprise.

« Petit frère, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Oh ? Vous pas ressembler, s'étonna le vieillard.

\- Mère différente », essaya-t-elle de convaincre.

Elle vit la femme dire quelque chose au doyen. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt et elle vit la culpabilité grandir dans les yeux de la plus jeune. Était-ce sa fille ? Possible. Ils partageaient les mêmes yeux verts brillants et la même compassion. Son coeur se serra. La fille lui rappelait douloureusement sa mère. La douceur, le sourire et la gentillesse de celle-ci était autant un remède qu'un poignard.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa forteresse.

« Nous désolés pour ça, dragon dangereux à Valla. Anankos terrifiant, Anankos détester humains, déclara soudainement l'habitant de ce monde inconnu.

\- Valla ? Répéta-t-elle. C'était donc là où ils étaient ? Et qui était ce Anankos ?

\- Oui. Ici terre de Valla, confirma le vieil homme. Vous venir Nohr ?

\- Moi oui, Takumi, elle montra l'archer endormi, vient d'Hoshido.

\- Eh ? Frère et soeur ?

\- C'est…compliqué. »

Elle garda un moment le silence, ses yeux collés au mouvement de la cage thoracique de son cadet. Il avait survécu. Ils avaient rencontré un soigneur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus empêcher son torrent d'émotions contradictoires, entre culpabilité et soulagement. Elle pleurait autant de joie que de tristesse. Elle posa une main sur les cheveux défaits.

« Savez-vous comment aller à Hoshido ou Nohr ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Elle répéta sa question en parlant bien plus lentement. Son interlocuteur sembla comprendre mais il se mit à parler à sa fille et son beau-fils. Le mage répondit quelque chose, secouant la tête.

« Non. Avant rois Hoshido et Nohr venir à Valla quand possible. Valla jamais aller là-bas, répondit finalement le vieil homme.

\- Rois ? S'étonna Corrin. Le roi Garon et le roi Sumeragi étaient-ils venus ici dans le passé ?

\- Oui. Pas savoir comment eux rentrer. Parfois gens venir avec eux mais pas rentrer. Eux pas savoir non plus », expliqua-t-il.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Valla. Est-ce que Xander et Ryoma savaient ? Ils étaient les princes héritiers, c'étaient donc possible. Était-ce un secret ? Ou bien est-ce que les aînés de la famille trouvaient cela inintéressants pour en parler ? Elle ne le saura probablement jamais si elle ne trouvait pas de moyens pour rentrer.

Même si son envie de retourner au front n'était pas au rendez-vous, combien même ses frères et sœurs lui manquaient.

« Frère dragon aussi », fit soudainement remarquer le vieil homme.

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir. Elle ne saurait dire oui ou non. Elle souhaitait le non.

« Ça sauver vie. Peau résistante, empêcher atteindre…, le vieil homme chercha le mot adapté mais elle comprit. Takumi ne devait sa vie qu'à l'éveil de son sang de dragon. Sa peau avait empêché ses griffes de se planter dans un organe vital.

\- Takumi n'est pas encore dragon », dit-elle néanmoins, plus pour se convaincre elle que son interlocuteur.

Elle vit l'habitant de Valla froncer les sourcils avant de délicatement baisser le drap qui couvrait le corps inconscient. Elle glapit de surprise. Malgré les bandages, elle vit ce que voulait lui montrer le vieillard. Des écailles oscillant entre le bleu et le blanc luisaient désormais sur une bonne partie de son corps. Les griffes avaient remplacé ses ongles.

« Non, non, non… tout mais pas ça… », paniqua-t-elle.

L'inconnu recouvrit le corps mince, la regardant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de suspicion.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi penser d'elle-même.

OoOoO

Corrin resta au chevet de son petit frère pendant les jours suivant, les plus stressants de sa vie d'ailleurs. La crainte qu'il soit froid à son réveil l'empêchait de dormir correctement. Le moindre son d'inconfort la rendait folle d'inquiétude. Elle était inutile, ne pouvant que nettoyer son Fujin, qu'elle avait failli perdre dans sa rage. Elle avait passé plusieurs minutes à remercier la femme d'avoir pris l'arc sacré tombé au sol.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'archère qui discutait gaiement avec ses enfants. L'aîné semblait si sérieux malgré ses treize ans, elle ne lui donnait pas plus, le cadet avait l'air plus réservé mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réagir à elle ne savait quel sujet, la petite de cinq ans était pleine de vie et ne tenait pas en place.

Elle avait l'impression de voir Xander, Léo et Élise en version vallite.

La famille avait accepté de l'emmener avec elle et elle se trouvait désormais assise dans une carriole. D'où venait cette générosité sans borne ? D'où venait ce cadeau du ciel qu'elle ne méritait pas ? La culpabilité ? Elle avait failli tuer les deux époux et leurs enfants. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement à cause de Takumi. Le vieillard, qui se révéla être aussi le soigneur de la famille, ne semblait pas pouvoir supporter l'idée de laisser une jeune personne en détresse. L'image d'Elise se superposait parfois à lui. La benjamine détestait laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin et était bien souvent prête à se mettre en danger pour venir en aide. Elle eut un maigre sourire. L'énergie débordante de la petite blonde lui manquait. Comment allait-elle ? Comment allait toute sa famille ? Étaient-ils inquiets à son sujet ?

Elle espérait qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise. Surtout Camilla. Dire qu'elle ne méritait pas cette attention, cet amour. Elle était une meurtrière. Une bête féroce. Les écailles argentées et les griffes noires le lui rappelaient en permanence. Elle se demandait comment allait réagir son petit frère en se réveillant. Allait-il être de nouveau horrifié par elle ? Allait-il l'éviter ? Allait-il hurler avant de planter une flèche divine dans son coeur ? Elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle était un monstre après tout.

Elle passa pensivement un doigt autour de son visage fin. Les écailles se rétractaient au fur et à mesure que ses plaies se refermaient, à croire qu'elles étaient le reflet du sang draconique qui se chargeait lui-même d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Le vallite était surpris par la vitesse de cicatrisation. Cela la rassurait de voir ces reflets bleus disparaître peu à peu, de pouvoir de nouveau sentir ses mains d'archer et non des griffes. Les siennes refusaient de partir. Elle était damnée. Son frère ne l'était pas encore. Son sang n'était que potentiellement que partiellement réveillé, ne se manifestant qu'en cas de danger imminent. Il pouvait encore être sauvé de cette rage destructrice. Elle voulait y croire.

La femme, qui s'appelait Elpis apparemment, lui tendit de l'eau. Elle accepta en souriant maigrement. Ces gens étaient décidément trop généreux envers elle. Qu'ils veuillent sauver Takumi était normal, qu'ils la supportent elle ne l'était pas. Elle s'adossa au rambardes de la carriole qui les transportait. La famille était des marchands, des tailleurs pour être exact. Elle toucha le tissu aux motifs inconnus qui la couvrait. Coloré comme ceux d'Hoshido mais plus ajustés, quoique moins que les carcans de Nohr. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient accepté de lui passer des vêtements. Takumi aussi avait une tenue complète qui l'attendait à son réveil. Son état actuel ne lui permettait que des vêtements larges. Elle avait hâte de se débarrasser de ce kimono transportant bien trop de souvenirs douloureux.

« Bientôt arriver à Orthos. Moi pouvoir mieux m'occuper de frère là-bas », annonça le vieillard.

Elle ne manqua pas la grimace du gendre, ni la crainte encore présente des petits enfants. Ils la craignaient, à juste titre. Combien de fois avait-elle entendit le mage et son beau-père se disputer, probablement à son sujet ? Elle avait arrêté de compter, dégoûtée par elle-même. Elle était un danger, elle en avait conscience. Sa rage était pour l'instant dirigée contre elle et ses actions, la hantant la nuit avec des cauchemars, mais est-ce que cela allait durer ? Qui savait quand l'envie de tuer reviendrait, la faisant de nouveau perdre le contrôle.

Elle était faible.

Elle était égoïste.

Elle n'avait pas ça place auprès des humains mais elle refusait de partir.

OoOoO

Orthos.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais voir des ruines n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Voyant ses yeux effarés, Elpis rit et essaya de mimer quelque chose pour lui expliquer. Corrin fronça les sourcils, peu sûre de comprendre. Voyant son échec, le mari de celle-ci, dont l'expression laissait deviner qu'il était amusé par les mimiques effrénées de son épouse, lui donna un bout de papier et de quoi écrire alors que la carriole entrait paisiblement dans ce qui semblait être une ville en morceaux. Avec une certaine fascination, elle observa la plume biseautée tracer divers traits avec application.

Elle glapit de surprise quand elle comprit que c'était un dessin. Une ville était représentée…sous terre. Oh ! Orthos était donc une ville souterraine. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Étrange, l'endroit semblait propice à une vie normale. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ignorait, tant de questions qu'elle avait.

Mais la peur la retenait. Moins elle se mêlait aux hommes, moins sa part draconique s'agitait. L'envie de sang frais était là, son affreuse tête toujours présente. La viande chassée calmait ses pulsions mais ce n'était pas assez pour faire taire ses instincts bestiaux. Cela faisait trois jours depuis l'attaque et son sang semblait plus puissant que jamais.

Elle espérait que le réveil de l'archer la calme.

 _Il était là, calme et en forme, quand elle avait laissé sa rage l'engloutir_.

Un bruit attira son attention et elle vit que les marchands s'étaient arrêtés devant un mur de pierres. Le mage (Yannis si elle se rappelait bien), était descendu et marmonnait quelque chose dans autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Une voix retentit de nul part et elle ne put empêcher de crier de surprise. Cela amusa la famille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications qu'un passage se révéla, montrant un chemin vers des souterrains. Le gendre monta de nouveau avec sa famille et le patriarche conduisit avec précaution sa jument. L'accès se referma dès qu'ils pénétrèrent. Le tunnel n'était pas sombre, nombreuses étaient le torches qui illuminaient le chemin, et il était assez large.

Elle trouvait cette obscurité réconfortante. Elle lui rappelait Léo et sa fixation sur les ténèbres. Elle lui rappelait ces journées à broder avec Camilla et Élise, à s'entrainer avec Xander. Elle lui rappelait Nohr.

Elle inspira longuement quand une vague de colère la traversa. Sa nostalgie n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle grogna le plus silencieusement possible. Elle devait vider ses pensées.

« Orthos ! »

Elle détourna les yeux pour faire face à une ville comme aucune autre. Taillée dans la pierre, la lumière était omniprésente malgré son statut de grotte. L'architecture était tout en hauteur avec des colonnes impressionnantes et des ponts reliant des étages de hautes tours. En un sens, cela ressemblait à Krakenbourg mais le noir était absent et l'ambiance était tellement plus chaleureuse. Les habitants discutaient gaiement, des marchants de fruits et légumes criaient pue vendre leurs produits, des enfants jouaient. Cette image aurait eu être un baume au coeur, une preuve que les humains de ce monde, Valla, pouvaient être aussi chaleureux que ce qu'elle avait vu à Hoshido.

Pourtant, elle ne ressentait qu'une forme de peur mélangée à de la colère. Elle était un danger pour ces braves gens. Ils étaient un danger pour elle.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se placer sur elle. Elpis lui mettait une sorte de longue veste et rabattait la capuche. Corrin la regarda curieusement. Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle ajusta le vêtement pour la masquer entièrement, veillant à le boutonner jusqu'à son menton. La femme dragonne se sentit cuir en un instant. Que se passait-il ? La marchande lui donna alors des gants et elle comprit enfin. Elle n'était pas la seule à penser qu'elle faisait tache. Son apparence était un problème. Mi-humaine, mi-dragonne. Rien de bien rassurant. Elle enfila en silence tout l'attirail et essaya de se faire discrète quand ils descendirent vers les quartiers les plus animés. Néanmoins, sa curiosité trop forte la fit regarder partout. Le monde qui les avait si mal accueilli regorgeait aussi de vitalité et de joie.

Il fallait juste trouver où et préserver cet endroit.

Ils traversèrent un dédale de rues serpentines et, quand les deux hommes firent arrêter leur jument, elle ne saurait dire où elle était. Elle pouvait au moins dire que la maison taillée dans la roche était aussi atypique que la ville. Des fenêtres étaient creusées en cercles et la porte aussi était ronde. Des plantes inconnues poussaient à l'entrée, dans l'étroite jardinière qui longeait la façade. Elle voyait des mots écrits dans un alphabet inconnu. Elle put reconnaître des lettres semblables à celles de Nohr mais plusieurs étaient fort différentes. Elpis entra dans la maison avec assurance, laissant aussi ses enfants la suivre pour l'aider à remettre de l'ordre. Seul l'aîné des garçons resta à l'extérieur pour détacher l'animal de trait qu'il conduisit à sa petit écurie à coté de la maison principale. L'équidé émit un bruit ravi et suivit son jeune propriétaire pour se reposer et se désaltérer à sa guise.

« Nous transporter petit frère quand chambre prête », dit le patriarche en suivant le mouvement.

Corrin s'inclina longuement pour le remercier. Elle vit alors Yannis s'approcher d'elle pour prendre une partie de leurs affaires. Refusant de rester assise à ne rien faire, elle décida de l'aider et prit un large baluchon qu'elle passa à un des enfants revenu pour aider son père. Le petit archer sursauta quand elle l'interpella, la fixa de ses grands yeux verts, puis saisit le paquet avec des mains tremblantes. Il n'avait pas oublier les flammes noires, le danger qu'elle était. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre que la petite fille arriva pour continuer la chaîne, Corrin ne put s'empêcher de penser à Élise en voyant la puce sautiller avant d'attraper un petit paquet.

Yannis et Elpis arrivèrent alors et elle vit la jeune femme lui faire signe vers Takumi. Avec une infinie précaution, ils le portèrent et l'emmenèrent dans le salon. Le doyen expliqua alors que les chambres étaient à l'étage et c'était impossible de le transporter sans risquer un accident. L'escalier en colimaçon ne semblait effectivement pas très large. Elle les remercia néanmoins avec profusion.

Son frère chéri pouvait se reposer en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui importait.

OoOoO

La première fois que Takumi avait monté son kinshi, il était tombé alors que l'oiseau majestueux s'envolait brusquement. Il se rappelait encore très bien de la douleur vive alors que son dos se cognait durement sur le gravier de la cours. Sa mère avait accouru pour immédiatement vérifier son état quand Hinoka fit précipitamment atterrir son pégase pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais les picotements avaient persisté, les pierres lui ayant écorché le dos malgré son kimono.

C'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, en pire.

Il grogna de douleur, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller sans ressentir ces sensations désagréables et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois quand il ne reconnut pas les environs. Quelle était cette architecture ? Et ce lit bizarre ? Ce n'était définitivement pas un futon. Il avait l'impression de se faire avaler par le matelas moelleux. Il bougea légèrement, testant les eaux. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ? Sur le ventre en plus ? Il avait l'impression que son corps n'avait pas bougé pendant des jours. Pourquoi était-il alité d'ailleurs ? Tout était confus dans sa tête, les souvenirs se recollant difficilement.

Une dragonne enragée lui revint en mémoire. Corrin avait perdu le contrôle. Elle l'avait attaqué.

Il déglutit difficilement à ce souvenir alors qu'il se redressa avec difficulté. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que son bassin était parfaitement remis. Maintenant, c'était son dos. Pourvu que cela s'arrête là. Il essaya de bouger ses muscles en manque de mouvement avant de remarquer le drôle de vêtement qu'il portait. Plus serré que les kimonos auxquels il était habitué, il restait néanmoins plutôt confortable. Où était-il bon sang ?

« Takumi… Takumi ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva emprisonné dans un câlin puissant. Des pleurs retentirent alors qu'une suite incohérente de mots se mélangeait aux sanglots. Il voulut protester, dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Il se rappelait du monstre, il se rappelait de la créature qui était prête à tuer sans aucune hésitation, il se rappelait de ce qu'il refusait de devenir : une machine de guerre sans coeur.

« Takumi…mon précieux Takumi…mon petit frère chéri… »

Son visage s'enflamma à ces mots. Jamais il n'avait été appelé ainsi de sa vie. Ces paroles résonnaient doucement contre lui, calmant sa peur initiale. Il sourit malgré lui.

Corrin.

Ou Kamui.

Bref.

Elle était revenue…plus ou moins. La bête n'habitait plus son regard, pour l'instant. Elle habitait toujours son corps cependant. Les cornes, la queue et les griffes étaient autant de signes qu'elle luttait contre elle-même. Il regarda lui-même ses mains. Allait-il pousser des griffes dans les jours à venir ? Ses craintes revinrent au galop. Ils avaient le même sang. Ils étaient des dragons. Mais était-il de celui-ci ? N'allait-il pas poser plus de problèmes avec autant de pouvoirs ? Il était le second prince raté et capricieux, connu pour ses échecs à répétition.

La peur qu'il ressentait ne visait pas Corrin mais lui-même.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère contre elle ? Effrayé ? Dégouté ? Il avait toutes les raisons possibles pour lui crier des horreurs, bien plus que lors de son retour à Nohr, et, pourtant, il se sentait juste bien avec elle. Elle lui avait donné plus d'attention et d'amour en trois jours que Ryoma et Hinoka en plusieurs années. Elle le choyait comme la plus précieuse personne quand il avait été le plus glacial des petites frères.

Il commençait à se moquer de savoir que Corrin venait de Nohr parce qu'elle était Kamui avec lui.

Il n'entendit pas le grondement de contentement qu'il émit inconsciemment. Il sentit, par contre, Corrin se tendre comme un arc. La prise se resserrer. Il glapit de douleur. Son dos n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter d'être aussi pathétique ? En l'espace de trois jours, il avait réussi l'exploit de se mettre dans un bien triste état. Était-ce sa punition pour ne pas avoir sauvé sa mère ? Pour avoir convaincu Corrin (Kamui ?) de les abandonner en lui donnant tout le blâme ?

Sa soeur le lâcha soudainement, les yeux bouffis. Les larges cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux rouges lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. L'image du monstre semblait bien lointaine. Était-il retourné dans la partie la plus sombre de sa soeur, attendant une nouvelle opportunité ? Impossible pour lui de le dire avec certitude. Il était néophyte. Il ne savait pas si l'éveil de son sang signifiait quoique ce soit, s'il y avait déjà des changements en lui. Les connaissances sur les dragons étaient éparses et incomplètes. Les livres traitant ces mythiques créatures compilaient des mythes, pas des faits réels. Il nageait dans l'inconnu avec elle, la suivait en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Un dragon. Plus il y pensait, plus il regrettait d'avoir un tel sang en voyant sa soeur tomber en morceaux.

« Grande soeur… » S'apprêta-t-il à dire pour tenter, il disait bien tenter, de calmer sa sœur.

Il fut cruellement interrompu par une exclamation inconnue. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là mais il était dans une salle semblant commune à la drôle de maison. Il ne pouvait dire quelle heure il était mais vu la coiffure ébouriffée de la femme venant de descendre, cela devait être le matin. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie en reconnaissant la mère de la forêt. Elle était vivante. Il avait réussi à la sauver.

Corrin s'assit à ses côtés, un bras possessif autour de lui. Il haussa un sourcil face à ce geste, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Dans tous les cas, l'étrangère ne s'en formalisa et fit des gestes en parlant. Elle partit alors dans la cuisine et alluma les fourneaux pour, probablement, préparer de quoi manger. Les odeurs qui dégagèrent firent gargouiller son ventre affamé.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il y aura de la viande ou du poisson, crus de préférence.

OoOoO

Corrin était extatique de voir Takumi enfin avaler quelque chose. Vu la manière dont il avait englouti la sorte de pain qu'avait apporté la maîtresse de maison, en attendant que le vrai petit déjeuner soit prêt, il avait terriblement faim. Elle lui donna un autre verre d'eau qu'il avala aussitôt, offrant à son corps tout ce dont il avait manqué ses derniers jours. Ils avaient été si inquiets, elle et le soigneur. Cinq jours sans manger ou boire n'était pas vraiment recommandé pour un convalescent. Le vieil homme fit d'ailleurs son entré, souriant dès qu'il vit son jeune patient debout et visiblement déjà bien remis.

Elle-même était surprise de le voir si dynamique au réveil. Takumi s'était juste plaint des picotements dans son dos mais rien d'autre. Était-ce encore l'oeuvre du sang de dragon ? Si c'était le cas, elle supposait qu'elle pouvait le remercier, pour une fois. Elle le remercia beaucoup moins quand l'argenté se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine, se dégageant gentiment de sa prise. Elle fusilla du regard la mère de famille qui l'avait attiré loin d'elle, l'appâtant avec des odeurs alléchantes.

Elle détestait quand il s'approchait ainsi d'autre personne. Elle ne put empêcher un grondement possessif. Elle se couvrit aussitôt la bouche en s'apercevant ce qu'elle venait de faire. A quoi pensait-elle ? Takumi avait le droit de découvrir cette culture inconnue, en commençant par la nourriture. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'il soit curieux et non réservé à ce sujet ! (Ou alors c'était juste l'appel du ventre.) Pour une raison inconnue, le doyen rit aux éclats alors que son gendre trouvait cela beaucoup, beaucoup, moins drôle.

Corrin secoua vivement la tête et décida de rejoindre son petit frère, suivie par les deux homme de la famille. Les quatre enfants suivirent, regardant le convalescent avec curiosité. La plus petite dit quelque chose en agitant ses petits bras vers les cheveux détachés de l'hoshidien. Son père la sermonna aussitôt. L'objet de curiosité tourna la tête avant de la questionner du regard. Elle haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'ils se disaient. Le grand père décida de lever le voile du mystère.

« Andromaque beaucoup aimer cheveux petit frère.

\- Vous parlez le nohrien ? S'étonna Takumi qui ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

\- Un peu. »

L'ancien se mit à le sermonner pour avoir quitter son lit, lui rappelant qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter les efforts, avant de lui demander comment il allait. Apparemment, Takumi se sentait comme s'il avait dormi pendant très longtemps et n'avait mal au dos que lorsqu'il y avait une certaine pression. Le vallite hocha la tête, visiblement très étonné, avant de poursuivre.

« Vous avoir eu autre problème ? Moi remarquer blessures autres. »

Le visage de son petit frère s'assombrit aussitôt. Corrin se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier au soigneur que c'était un sujet tabou. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire à voix haute, écrasée par la culpabilité d'être juste une spectatrice, espérant qu'il s'en aperçoive de lui-même. Son vœu avait été exaucé, il avait remarqué. Elle avait cependant espéré qu'il le soigne sans ne jamais en parler.

« Examiner nécessaire. Pas possible quand inconscient. »

Elle ne savait pas quel genre d'examen il voulait lui faire passer mais Takumi acquiesça. Elle remarqua ses légers tremblements. Elle jura intérieurement. Cette innocente remarque lui avait jeté à la figure ce que son coma avait réussi à faire oublier. Un pic d'émotions négatives se construisit. Non, elle devait résister. Elle respira profondément. La femme au fourneaux dit soudainement quelque chose et elle sut que le repas allait lui offrir une opportunité parfaite pour se calmer.

Elle espérait juste qu'il y ait de la bonne viande.

oOoOo

Quand Azura s'était proposée pour une mission d'éclairage, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait cette tournure. Les murs froids de Krakenbourg étaient toujours aussi peu accueillants, l'air encore malsain et les regards accusateurs. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit maudit. Que de mauvais souvenirs hantaient ces murs. Les cadavres, les insultes et les tentatives de meurtres avaient jonché son enfance à Nohr. Elle n'avait jamais regretté avoir grandi à Hoshido, loin de cet enfer. Au contraire, elle avait accueilli son enlèvement comme un cadeau du ciel. Elle avait enfin pu avoir un chez-soi sûr et sain.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, appréciant au moins la quiétude de cet endroit. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle était de retour à Nohr et Hoshido lui manquait déjà. Ici, tout le monde la voyait comme un parasite revenu. Rien à voir avec l'accueil chaleureux qu'avait reçu Kamui à son retour. Elle regrettait les bruits de l'armure de Ryoma, les hennissements du pégase d'Hinoka, les mélodies du koto de Sakura et le chant du kinshi de Takumi. Elle ferma les yeux. L'oiseau n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler son maître, inconscient qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Les kinshis étaient des animaux fidèles, très fidèles. Celui de son frère n'était pas une exception : personne d'autre que feu le second prince pouvait le monter. Certains avaient déjà proposé de lui accorder la mort pour arrêter la souffrance de la solitude.

Hinoka et Sakura avaient hurlé. L'idée fut aussitôt abandonnée.

Le cri terrifiant d'un wyvern retentit. La chanteuse grimaça à ce son si agressif. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'approcher de ces créatures, trop effrayée de se faire dévorer vivante. Pourtant, elle en avait passé du temps avec les montures volantes d'Hoshido. Hinoka, bien qu'obsédée par Kamui, lui avait un jour montrer comment s'approcher d'un pégase. Elle lui avait même montrée comment en monter un sans tomber.

Elle doutait qu'elle puisse demander la même chose à sa famille de Nohr.

Son retour auprès de sa « famille » lui avait confirmé qu'elle avait eu une chance inouïe que ce soit le prince héritier Xander qui menait les troupes qu'elle et son équipe avaient croisé. De toute la fratrie royale, il était le seul qui la considérait encore comme un membre de sa famille. Xander se rappelait bien mieux qu'elle des années passées à jouer ensemble, probablement parce qu'il était plus âgé, et y accordait de l'importance.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence.

C'était probablement les seuls moments heureux qu'elle avait de son ancienne vie. Bien que ses souvenirs soient un peu flous, elle se rappelait du temps où Garon était encore sain d'esprit et jouait avec elle et son fils. Le temps béni où le roi de Nohr la considérait comme sa propre fille, la protégeant autant que son héritier des concubines avides de pouvoirs. Elle se souvenait même avoir été à un moment sur ses épaules pour atteindre un quelconque fruit de Nohr.

Lui et sa mère partaient même en pique-nique en-dehors de des intrigues meurtrières du palais, emmenant uniquement Xander et elle. Les paysages n'étaient pas aussi beaux et accueillants que ceux d'Hoshido mais elle s'y sentait bien à l'époque. Les rares champs de fleurs étaient, pour elle, un paradis. Les odeurs délicates remplaçaient celle du sang qui coulait au palais malgré les efforts de Garon pour arrêter le massacre. Elle se rappelait faire des couronnes avec sa mère et les donner aux garçons, courir et être poursuivie par son timoré aîné qui avait peur qu'elle se blesse, chanter en duo avant d'obliger Xander à les rejoindre pour ensuite arrêter son père de les imiter.

Puis le sang et les brimades revinrent en force. Le roi Garon, rieur et amical, fut remplacé par son clone froid qui effrayait son propre fils. Sa mère ne fut qu'un fantôme et Xander fut loin de Krakenbourg, la laissant seule face à la horde de harpies qui hantaient la palais royal.

« _Une tentative de meurtre envers notre prince Xander !?_

 _\- Oui ! Le jeune prince est actuellement dans le coma. Le roi est fou d'inquiétude !_

 _\- Le prince héritier est la prunelle de ses yeux, le dernier cadeau offert par feu la reine Katerina._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est cette intrigante de reine Arete ? Le prince Xander empêche après tout ses possibles enfants avec le roi d'accéder au trône._

 _\- Tu crois ? Moi, j'en suis sûr. Elle et sa fille ne sont que des arrivistes avides de pouvoir. »_

« _Prend-ça s****e ! Fille de p**e ! »_

 _« Crève ! »_

 _« Dehors la gueuse ! »_

« Azura ? Le dîner est bientôt servi. »

Elle hoqueta, s'accrochant à cette voix réelle qui avait chassé ses démons revenus d'entre les morts. Elle détestait Krakenbourg. Non. Elle détestait ce qu'était devenu le palais de Nohr.

« Azura ? Ne me dis pas que tu dors à cette heure-ci. »

Elle trouva enfin la force de lui répondre.

« J'arrive, Xander. »

Elle se leva, lissant sa longue robe blanche et bleue, et ouvrit la porte. Rien qu'à son expression, elle pouvait dire que le paladin s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce trait de caractère n'avait visiblement pas disparu : il s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour ses cadets, bien qu'il était effectivement sur quelque chose en ce moment. Elle sourit, ses souvenirs d'enfance reliés à lui aidant, et parla avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit :

« J'espère qu'il y aura de nouveau ces roulés de la dernière fois. »

Cela tira un rare sourire du très sérieux prince héritier.

« Pense à en laisser pour nous », commenta-t-il simplement avant de se mettre en route pour la salle à manger. Elle le suivit aussitôt, marchant à ses côtés comme quand ils étaient petits. Ils restèrent silencieux, appréciant tous les deux le calme et la présence de l'autre. Cela lui rappelait Ryoma. Elle et lui avaient aussi passé de nombreuses heures à être ensemble sans dire le moindre mots, sirotant parfois un thé.

La pensée que les deux hauts princes puissent s'entendre passa furtivement.

« Grande soeeeeeeeeeeeur ! »

À la différence d'Hoshido, Nohr avait une certaine boule d'énergie qui empêchait le silence de s'installer très longtemps. Élise courrait vers elle et se lança sur elle comme un boulet de canon. Elle n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la timide petite Sakura. La chanteuse se demanda si la petite blonde serait aussi terrifiée par ses histoires de fantômes que la petite prêtresse. Elle supposait que non… elle imaginait plutôt la troubadour l'écouter avec les yeux pétillants.

C'était tout de suite moins drôle.

« Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?! Demanda la petite à couettes.

\- Tu es un peu grande pour ça, Élise, commenta Xander.

\- Rabat-joie ! Protesta la seconde princesse en tirant la langue.

\- Manières, Elise. »

Elle regarda le frère et la soeur discuter. Ses pensées retournèrent aussitôt à Hoshido, son pays. Elle espérait que Kaze avait réussi à livrer son message, que Ryoma allait comprendre, que Hinoka ne fasse pas de bêtise en son absence, que Sakura sèche ses larmes. Son regard se durcit sans qu'elle le remarque. Elle était là pour eux, elle était là pour déjouer les autres plans cruels qu'avait son ancien pays, mais elle était aussi là pour connaître les circonstances exactes qui avaient entraîné la chute du second prince d'Hoshido. Trop de mystère entourait la disparition du jeune homme.

Surtout que Xander lui avait donné des informations curieuses.

 _« Le prince Takumi est mort, Hoshido est furieux._

 _\- Le prince Takumi est mort ? Comment ça ? »_

Xander avait semblé honnêtement surpris à la nouvelle. Elle avait utilisé celle-ci comme moyen d'expliquer sa présence dans une équipe de reconnaissance hoshidienne : la famille royale avait voulu l'éliminer, pour venger la mort de leur prince, en l'envoyant ainsi au front. S'il avait gobé son mensonge sans se poser de question, il était resté incrédule face à cette information. Surtout après ses explications.

 _« Je ne comprends pas, j'étais aussi à cette bataille près d'Izumo, avec Léo et Camilla d'ailleurs. J'aurais dû en entendre parler._

 _\- Vraiment ? En tout cas, Hoshido est ébranlé grâce à ça._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une méthode que je cautionne. En plus, le prendre en otage aurait été plus bénéfique. Un membre de la royauté ennemi est bien plus utile vivant que mort._

 _\- … »_

Xander était très mauvais menteur, du moins c'était ce dont elle se rappelait. Il savait habilement éviter les sujets sensibles mais pas mentir. Il avait répondit à ses questions sans détour. Une partie d'elle était soulagée de voir que son ami d'enfance, et frère par mariage, était innocent dans cette sordide affaire. Qu'en était-il du reste de la fratrie par contre ?

Élise était forcément innocente. Elle était une soigneuse dévouée et ne savait même pas manier la moindre arme. Elle était forcément en repli, attendant dans un campus fortifié que la bataille se finisse.

Camilla et Léo étaient aussi à la bataille d'après les dires de Xander.

Camilla et elle étaient comme des étrangères quand elle vivait à Nohr. La seule image qu'elle avait de la première princesse de Nohr était sa hache abattue sur un de ses frères. Cela n'engageait pas la confiance. Elle était la candidate parfaite, la meurtrière accomplie qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer ses propres frères et sœurs. Assassine de l'ombre, elle aurait très bien pu omettre cette information à son ainé.

Léo était très jeune quand elle fut enlevée. Le même âge que Takumi à l'époque, ou presque - penser à son petit frère adoptif lui fit mal au coeur. Elle l'avait juste vu accompagné de sa mère qui, bien sûr, refusait qu'il s'approche d'elle. Néanmoins, elle avait pleinement conscience que le petit garçon adorable avait grandi en un prodige magique parfaitement capable de tuer. Les témoignages des soldats ayant affaire à lui faisaient froids dans le dos. Cruel, méthodique et froid, un monstre de guerre, il pouvait s'en prendre à quelqu'un de son âge sans hésitation. Elle ne savait pas sa relation avec son aîné mais chacun ses secrets non ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le corps de l'archer manquait toujours à l'appel quand elle avait quitté le palais mais l'habit qui leur avait été retourné présageait le pire. Y avait-il un maigre qu'espoir qu'elle le retrouve en vie ? Qu'ils avaient conclu bien trop vite sa mort ? Peut-être, mais elle ne voulait pas se donner des faux espoirs.

 _« Corrin a disparu il y a trois jours, as-tu entendu parler d'elle à Hoshido ? N'importe quoi ? »_

Kamui manquait désormais à l'appel, son dernier signalement se situant à la frontière, au Canyon. Elle aurait été attaquée là bas, comme Takumi. Nohr suspectait Hoshido de l'avoir agressée. C'était stupide. Tous les soldats avaient ordre de ramener la princesse enlevée vivante. Ryoma foudroierait quiconque désobéissant à cela, même s'il devait le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Hinoka ferait de même d'ailleurs. C'était forcement quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait un autre coupable possible.

Anankos.

Notes :

\- Imaginer la culture vallite est probablement le plus amusant. Suivant le wikia de Fire emblem, je vais principalement m'inspirer de la Grèce (notamment pour la langue) mais aussi de l'Inde.

\- Takumi a fini de souffrir pour un bon moment. J'ai fait les deux événements très rapprochés car l'entre-deux que j'ai écrit était franchement ennuyeux et inintéressant. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait passer la « rencontre » avec les marchands au chapitre précédent. Elle ne collait pas avec l'ambiance de celui-ci.

\- La famille de Valla est amusante à décrire. Écrire les dialogues du doyen aussi, même si je me suis rattrapée plus d'une fois à écrire comme s'il parlait couramment nohrien.

\- Rien à voir mais je me suis aperçue récemment que Camilla n'avait aucun support avec Azura.

\- J'ai changé le résumé car l'ancien ne correspondait plus à ce que j'ai en tête. J'ai fait beaucoup de modifications au plan initial.

\- Le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines. Partiels obligent.


	6. Chapter 6 : Accalmie

Chapitre 6 : Accalmie

Corrin faisait les cent pas devant la petite salle de soins. Elle avait beau savoir que le soigneur voulait juste vérifier la cicatrisation des blessures et le bon état des parties intimes de son frère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux étrangers, surtout ceux de ce monde. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les pires possibilités, de revoir ses premiers pas si terribles dans ce monde inconnu. Elle était devenue si méfiante, agressive même, envers tout inconnu. Cela incluait malheureusement la famille qui les avait accueillis. La peur d'être blessée ou de voir son petit frère blessé s'était durablement installée en elle. Elle était certaine que nombreux seraient surpris par cela.

Sans oublier sa part draconique, prête à bondir au moindre signe de danger.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, inspirant longuement pour calmer sa respiration devenue erratique. Son instabilité empirait de jour en jour. Ses pulsions de meurtre s'amplifiaient à chaque fois qu'elle croisait quelqu'un d'autre que Takumi. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester longtemps dans cette ville humaine. Elle avait absolument besoin d'une dracopierre. Elle déglutit à cette pensée. Où allait-elle pouvoir en trouver ? Elle doutait que ce genre de pierre soit commune.

« Hoshido est un pays très lumineux et chaleureux. La végétation y est très luxuriante. Sakura et moi adorons partir nous promener en nature. Elle insiste toujours pour me glisser des fleurs dans mes cheveux quand nous croisons un champs rempli de fleurs. »

Elle entendait Takumi parler de sa petite sœur, et cela malgré la porte en bois. Elle s'adossa un moment contre le mur en pierre, écoutant la conversation qui lui donnait un aperçu de l'étendue de son ignorance. Elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle ne savait rien de la passion de la petite Sakura pour le koto (elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir quel était cet instrument), des méditations quotidiennes de Ryoma, et du talent culinaire de Hinoka. Elle se sentit mal quand le jeune archer parla de leur mère. Le meurtre de la reine Mikoto dansait de nouveau devant elle alors que son petit frère racontait un événement heureux de son enfance, quelque chose en rapport avec le tir à l'arc.

Son sang bouillait dangereusement. Elle recommença à faire les cent pas, comptant chacun de ses tours pour essayer de détourner son attention du souvenir douloureux.

« Bien, examen fini. »

Elle arrêta sa ronde infinie et fixa la porte en bois qui la séparait de son calmant. La femme dragon aperçut la soigneur vallite sortir de la pièce, un carnet sous le bras. Il lui sourit avant de partir rejoindre sa famille. Sa fille et son gendre s'occupaient de la boutique de vêtements qu'ils possédaient à Orthos. Celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté de leur habitation. Elle supposait que le doyen était un médecin et prenait de temps à autre des patients malgré son âge avancé. Sinon, pourquoi avoir une telle salle chez lui ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était le seul dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle se promit de réparer cette goujaterie dès que possible.

« Corrin ? »

Elle sourit aussitôt, son calme et sa jovialité revenus. Takumi venait enfin de sortir. Le voir dans une tenue si différente d'un kimono était toujours un spectacle, surtout avec ses cheveux lâchés. Il avait enfin pu leur accorder un bon nettoyage et brossage, les rendant de nouveau disciplinés, sauf l'habituelle partie rebelle. La tunique longue et le pantalon bouffant lui allaient bien, laissant plus apparaître sa mince stature que les vêtements hoshidiens qui masquaient habilement ses atouts. Son petit frère était décidément un très beau garçon. Elle en regrettait presque leur sang en commun qui le mettait hors d'atteinte.

Elle se gifla mentalement de penser à cela maintenant. Remise de ses émotions, s'empressa de marcher à ses côtés quand il se dirigea vers le salon.

« Alors ? S'enquit-elle. Elle avait aussi besoin de savoir.

\- Rien d'alarmant, répondit Takumi en ajustant le col de la tenue étrangère.

\- Tant mieux », dit-elle gaiement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Tant qu'il allait bien, elle était contente. Un silence confortable s'installa alors qu'ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le lit improvisé du plus jeune. Elle observa l'argenté regarder autour de lui avant de parler de nouveau. Il avait posé quelques questions au repas mais il semblait encore déstabilisé par cette nouvelle culture. Avait-il les mêmes craintes qu'elle ? Voyait-il aussi les marchands comme des ennemis potentiels ? Dommage que les talents de dragons n'incluaient pas la télépathie. Cela aurait été bien plus utile qu'une force gigantesque prompte à tout détruire.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un pays entier se cachait dans le canyon, dit finalement Takumi en glissant une de ses mèches argent entre les doigts.

\- Personne, approuva Corrin. Pourtant, les rois d'Hoshido venaient ici avant. »

L'archer écarquilla les yeux à ses mots.

« Vraiment ? Père est venu ici ?! S'exclama-t-il de surprise.

\- Possible. Je n'ai pas demandé s'il s'agissait du roi Sumeragi ou Garon.

\- Il faudrait. Je me demande si c'est un secret transmis entre rois, dit pensivement le jeune homme avant de grimacer, J'espère alors que père a eu le temps de le transmettre à Ryoma nii san. »

Corrin s'assombrit à ces mots. Il n'était pas impossible que feu le roi Sumeragi n'ait pu dire à son héritier l'existence de cet endroit. Encore une fois, elle était mise en face du monstre qu'elle avait choisi de rejoindre en retournant à Nohr. Elle regarda avec attention l'expression pensive de son petit frère qui jouait nonchalamment avec ses cheveux soyeux. Takumi n'avait pas connu son père comme il l'aurait dû. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il se souvenait de lui. Elle-même n'avait que des bribes de souvenirs mais tous dépeignaient un père attentionné qui accordait toujours un moment à ses enfants chéris.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait aussi aimé grandir avec cet homme plutôt que dans sa forteresse à attendre que son « père » daigne la reconnaître. Si sa fratrie nohrienne était adorable et attentionnée, leur père l'était nettement moins. Souvent, elle se demandait comment un tel homme avait pu engendrer des enfants aussi attentionnés, comment Élise pouvait-elle exister.

« Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à ta dracopierre ? » Demanda soudainement son petit frère.

Le bruit de l'explosion de la pierre bleutée retentit dans ses oreilles. Elle déglutit difficilement. Voilà un sujet qu'elle préférerait éviter. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer quelque chose de si intense et incompréhensible ? Elle inspira longuement. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il était un dragon, comme elle, potentiellement une proie pour la rage qui l'habitait.

« Elle…elle…n'a pas résisté à ma rage. »

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure mais elle était certaine qu'il avait entendu. Sa réaction le prouva.

« Oh. » Lâcha-t-il quand il réalisa pleinement ce qui s'était passé ce jour honni.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa un moment. L'albinos regardait ses mains entre griffes et mains humaines. L'argenté avait son regard fixé au sol.

« C'est…à cause de moi ? Dit-il finalement.

\- Non ! Enfin, c'est de la faute de tes…de… de ces monstres ! Ce sont eux qui ont provoqué cela, répliqua-t-elle par crainte qu'il ne culpabilise.

\- Tu a été en colère car ils me faisaient du mal…? Pourquoi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux face à cette question. D'où sortait-elle ? Elle dévisagea le second prince qui évita son regard dès qu'il la sentit le fixer. Le lien de sang avec la timide Sakura apparut très évident à cet instant. Il se tordait les mains exactement comme la petite prêtresse. Il était son adorable petit frère. Avait-elle besoin d'une autre raison ?

« Parce que nous sommes frère et soeur ? Aventura-t-elle.

\- Je ne te considérais pas comme une soeur quand tu étais à Hoshido, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu restes mon petit frère adoré, insista-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Nohr ? »

Elle se figea face à cette question qu'elle aurait dû voir venir. Les yeux caramel étaient enfin sur elle et elle était désormais celle qui ne pouvait leur faire face. Elle ne savait quels mots utiliser. Elle voulait lui expliquer qu'elle aimait autant sa famille d'adoption que celle de sang, qu'elle avait été mise face à un choix impossible, qu'elle avait eu si peu de temps pour y penser pleinement, qu'elle avait regretté son choix, qu'elle avait pensé à se suicider.

Mais aucun mot ne sortit. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Takumi soupira.

« Dis-moi au moins si je suis censé t'appeler Corrin ou Kamui. »

Elle n'avait aucune réponse.

oOo

Des couleurs chatoyantes, des épices aux senteurs marquées, de l'huile bizarrement verte… Takumi regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il y avait tant de choses inconnues qui se présentaient devant lui dans un joyeux bordel. Un marchand criait quelque chose dans sa langue tout en montrant ses tissus bariolés, un autre faisait goûter de drôles de friandises à des enfants surexcités, un dernier discutait gaiement avec un de ses clients. Cela lui rappelait la rue marchande Nishiki de la capitale hoshidienne, sauf que ladite rue présentait les spécificités d'Orthos.

Orthos. Un nom bien étrange à prononcer pour un Hoshidien comme Takumi. L'archer se répéta plusieurs fois le nom alors qu'il marchait au côté du vieux Michalis et de sa fille, Elpis. Le soigneur discutait avec sa fille. Il supposait qu'ils parlaient de choses en rapport avec les courses ou avec la vie quotidienne Vallite. Dans tous les cas, ils semblaient passer un bon moment. Il eut un sourire triste. Cette scène anodine illustrait le lien d'affection qui existait un père et son enfant, lien dont il avait si peu profité.

Il se demandait parfois comment aurait été son enfance si son père était revenu vivant de Chève. Est-ce que Ryoma aurait passé plus de temps avec lui et Sakura ? Est-ce que Hinoka serait restée raffinée (même si cela lui semblait impossible) ? Est-ce que Sakura aurait eu plus confiance en elle ?

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait protégé de ces brimades ?

 _Pourquoi protégerait-il le bâtard de la reine ?_

Il grogna, se massant les tempes. Il devait ignorer ses démons, et ce mal de crâne qui s'était invité depuis ce matin. Il en avait déjà parlé au soigneur. Celui-ci avait paru soucieux et lui avait donné une potion. Le remède l'apaisait un temps mais jamais longtemps.

Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur les alentours. Il avait lui-même demandé à accompagner ces étrangers au marché, désirant en savoir plus sur ce monde étrange. D'habitude, il aimait parcourir les étalages des marchés, flânant avec Sakura, et parfois leur mère, sans réel but. C'était alors une simple excuse pour passer du temps en famille et se mélanger au peuple. Takumi avait toujours eu plus de facilité à parler dans un environnement décontracté, où on n'attendait rien de lui. Cependant, là, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il ne retrouvait pas ce bien-être qu'il ressentait habituellement à parcourir les divers étalages. Il sursautait à chaque léger effleurement, paniquait à chaque inconnu qui marchait derrière lui, tremblait légèrement quand un homme était bien trop près de lui à son goût. Il se maudit à chacune des ces réactions, même s'il savait parfaitement pourquoi il était aussi stressé.

Il regrettait que Corrin ne soit pas venue avec eux.

« Ceci être huile d'olive. Très utilisée dans cuisine Valla. »

Il hocha la tête face aux explications du vieil homme. Celui-ci continua à lui exposer les divers produits, leur utilité, leur origine même. Takumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était décidément bien trop érudit pour n'être qu'un simple tailleur, soigneur à ses heures perdues. Rien que ses connaissances immenses en terme médicales montraient un niveau d'études poussé. Il avait l'intuition que cet homme faisait autre chose avant de devenir tailleur. Néanmoins, il se garda de poser la question. Il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat en l'inondant de questions indiscrètes.

À la place, il s'intéressa aux différentes olives exposées devant lui, écoutant avec attention ce qu'avait à dire le vieillard. À défaut de se sentir à l'aise, il pourra au moins apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il suivit ainsi ses hôtes, observa leurs interactions avec des marchands divers et variés, nota le nombre de personnes qui les saluaient. La famille semblait avoir une petite réputation dans la ville. Était-ce à cause des vêtements qu'ils confectionnaient ou le talent de soigneur du doyen ? Il ne pouvait pas dire. Néanmoins, il pouvait dire que les gens le regardaient et cela le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Il fallait dire que ses longs cheveux argents détonaient dans la marée de cheveux bruns.

 _Ils savent que tu es un raté. Ils te jugent._

Il gémit à cette voix infecte qui le suivait partout où il allait. Cherchant à se calmer, il regarda autour de lui pendant qu'Elpis choisissait des fruits inconnus. Michalis était parti chercher des herbes médicinales un peu plus loin. Takumi écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut un étale de peluches rondes et colorées. Des chats, des chiens, mais aussi des wyvern, des drôles de créatures probablement typique d'ici… C'était adorable. Il s'en approcha instinctivement, admiratif du travail de couture. Sakura en serait folle.

Il refusait d'admettre que lui aussi en était fou.

Cela lui rappelait sa propre peluche de kinshi, restée bien à l'abri des regards dans le placard de sa chambre à Hoshido. La peluche ronde représentant un oiseau avec de minuscules ailes sur les côtés semblait d'ailleurs représenter un kinshi, même s'il en doutait puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ces oiseaux majestueux dans ce monde. Il serait tenté de la prendre pour avoir de nouveau un semblant de réconfort…cela ne remplacerait pas le cadeau de sa mère mais ce serait déjà ça de pris.

Il réalisa soudainement l'enfantillage qu'il était en train de faire et fit un pas en arrière. Il secoua vivement la tête, embarrassé par sa propre attitude. Il était trop âgé pour ce genre d'enfantillage ! Que dirait Corrin s'il rentrait avec une peluche aussi encombrante dans les bras ? Ou Ryoma et Hinoka ? Il devait se raisonner !

De toute manière, il n'avait pas d'argent. Cela réglait ce problème de tentation. Décidé, il s'apprêta à retourner à l'étale de fruit quand il s'aperçut que la femme qui l'accompagnait n'était plus là-bas. Il blêmit quand il entendit sa voix juste à côté de lui, parlant avec le marchand de peluche. Il devint rouge écarlate quand elle lui tendit la peluche d'oiseau avec un sourire éclatant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Pourquoi le sol n'avalait-il pas les gens ?

oOo

 _« Kamui ! Kamui ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Un scarabée ! »_

Elle se rappelait maintenant.

 _« Kamui ! Kamui ! Viens ! Papa m'a offert pleeeeins de beaux rubans ! »_

Affreusement bien.

 _« Nee san ! Nee san ! Puni, puni ! »_

Son enfance oubliée à Hoshido. Elle s'en rappelait avec une précision presque effrayante. Cela avait commencé avec des rêves, cela continuait avec des moments d'absence en pleine journée, cela la poursuivait désormais à chaque fois qu'elle était seule. Elle grogna alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, allongée sur un lit. Elle pouvait presque voir une petite Hinoka avec les cheveux longs et un Ryoma avec les cheveux courts se poursuivre dans les jardins hoshidiens. Elle se souvenait maintenant des heures passées à chercher les insectes avec son frère aîné et des séances où elle servait de poupée à sa soeur. Elle se rappelait des jeux qu'elle faisait avec un Takumi très joueur et une Sakura qui tenait à peine sur ses petites jambes. Elle pouvait même reconstituer le pique-nique dont lui avait parlé sa mère. Elle lâcha un soupir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela lui aurait été plus utile quand elle était à Hoshido. Elle aurait pu se sentir vraiment chez elle…

Peut-être était-ce une punition.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que certains souvenirs lui étaient familiers. Quand elle jouait avec Léo, elle faisait la même chose qu'avec Takumi. Quand Élise était en âge de marcher, elle la tenait comme elle le faisait avec Sakura. Être la poupée de Camilla était aussi amusant qu'avec Hinoka. Elle se rappelait même avoir entraîné Xander dans une chasse aux insectes entre les murs de la forteresse. Corrin commençait à croire l'hypothèse qu'elle avait été victime d'une manipulation magique pour remplacer sa fratrie de sang par celle d'adoption. Cela expliquerait pourquoi les seuls enfants de Garon qui étaient envoyés à la forteresse étaient ceux ayant les âges les plus proches de ses vrais frères et sœurs.

Elle sentit ses cornes grandir. Elle lâcha un soupir.

Elle roula sur le ventre, avisant ses écailles. Malgré l'isolement qu'elle s'imposait, celles-ci progressaient sur ses bras. Elle lâcha un long soupir. Elle devrait partir. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Elle risquait d'apporter le malheur à cette famille comme elle l'avait fait avec sa famille de sang. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à franchir ce pas. Pourtant, elle était certaine que Takumi s'en sortirait très bien sans elle. Son petit frère était débrouillard et plus stable qu'elle. Elle avait besoin d'une dracopierre de toute urgence quand lui pouvait attendre. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, épuisée par ses tourments.

« Aurais-je un jour ma place ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus sa place à Hoshido, son choix lui barrant la route. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place à Nohr, et cela malgré les efforts de sa fratrie nohrienne. Elle n'allait certainement jamais avoir sa place ici. Elle enviait Takumi qui se mêlait sans soucis avec les humains. Paresseusement, elle se leva et prit son habituelle place à la fenêtre. Une petite cours se trouvait derrière la maison des tailleurs. Ses yeux reptiliens n'eurent aucun mal à repérer la chevelure argentée de son frère. Les trois enfants étaient autour de lui, semblant l'entrainer dans un jeu. Un sourire fantomatique naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle observa le jeune archer imiter les mouvements de l'aîné de la fratrie avant que la petite benjamine se mette à crier quelque chose. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Corrin commença à imaginer les enfants avec les cheveux blancs ou argents, les oreilles pointues et des petits crocs.

Peut-être qu'elle aura un jour une famille bien à elle.

oOo

Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Takumi couina alors qu'un volcan semblait s'être réveillé en lui. Se retournant dans son lit, il essaya de trouver un peu de fraîcheur en s'extirpant légèrement des couvertures. Il gémit quand une douleur lancinante se propagea dans sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un futile espoir de réconfort, il saisit la peluche que lui avait offert la femme vallite.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Pensa-t-il en serrant sa prise sur l'oiseau rond.

Il commença à haleter, la douleur se propageant comme un poison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il pensait que le pire était passé, les premiers jours emportant avec eux ses pires blessures. Il gémit alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il en regretterait presque ses cauchemars. Les ombres qui le poursuivaient le hantaient de nouveau avec cette douleur physique. Dire qu'il avait pensé son terrible cauchemar fini, la cicatrisation de ses blessures se faisant lentement. Qu'est-ce qui provoquait ce regain ?

« Mère…Ryoma nii san… Hinoka nee san..Sakura… » renifla-t-il.

Il savait que sa famille n'était pas là, défendant Hoshido du mieux qu'elle pouvait ou enterrée. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer les voir, le tirant de ses cauchemars. Il ne pouvait nier que son frère et ses sœurs lui manquaient, que la blessure causée par la mort de sa mère était toujours là. Il rêvait de pouvoir sentir la large main de Ryoma lui ébouriffer les cheveux, de s'entrainer à voler sur son kinshi avec Hinoka, de profiter du beau temps pour se promener avec Sakura. Il voulait les revoir. Il voulait de nouveau discuter de sa journée autour d'un bon repas. Il voulait pouvoir de nouveau manger avec des baguettes, mettre des kimonos, déambuler dans un festival d'été. Il regrettait même ces horribles rassemblements aristocratiques qu'il haïssait tant.

Il avait le mal du pays.

 _« Est-ce qu'on me cherche ? Est-ce qu'on est inquiet pour moi ? Ou est-ce qu'on m'a déjà oublié ? »_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Les larmes se formaient. Il maudit son hypersensibilité qu'on lui avait maintes fois reprocher. Pourquoi apparaissait-elle maintenant, quand il se sentait aussi mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être fort pour une fois ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin d'une peluche pour se rassurer quand il allait vers ses 18 ans ?

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue brûlante. Il sursauta puis soupira aussitôt d'aise, incapable de résister à ce semblant de réconfort. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à la personne qui s'était invitée et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Corrin. Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle l'évitait. Il écarquilla les yeux mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle.

« Takumi… tu es brûlant… », murmura sa soeur en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il grogna en réponse, son esprit trop chaotique pour former une réponse cohérente. Corrin n'ajouta rien et passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux défaits, le regard soucieux. Il apprécia ce silence et la présence de sa sœur. Il n'était pas tout seul. C'était le plus important à ses yeux. Il avait encore un semblant de famille. Il n'avait pas grandi avec elle mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle était la fille biologique de sa mère adoptive, elle devait forcément avoir hérité d'elle.

Elle était sa seule alliée. Son seul phare dans cet océan inconnu. Il devait s'y accrocher. **Qu'importe le prix.**

oOo

Le lendemain, tout redevint normal. Takumi se réveilla seul dans sa chambre mais n'en fut pas surpris. Il descendit à la place dans la cuisine et déjeuna avec la famille. Il passa un rapide examen pour son son dos et reçut la plus belle nouvelle possible.

Il pouvait reprendre le tir à l'arc. Il ne lui fallut guère plus pour saisir son yumi divin et courir vers le petit lieu d'entrainement de la famille.

Là, Takumi regardait le petit Alexandre tendre l'arc sous la supervision de sa mère. L'arme avait une forme très différente des yumis qu'il utilisait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la mauvaise position du garçon. Malgré la différence entre son Fujin et celle de l'arc d'entraînement, il était certain que les mains tenaient bizarrement le bois. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il ne parlait pas leur langue. Il se plaça non loin d'eux et se mit en position. Il aurait préféré un yumi normal mais il n'en avait pas sous la main. Il testera après les étranges arcs. Il avait besoin de familiarité et seule son arme divine pouvait le lui en offrir. Il fit apparaître la corde éthérée et se concentra. Son dos blessé ne protesta pas vigoureusement. Il eut un sourire satisfait, heureux de pouvoir pratiquer son activité favorite sans problème. Enfin, un semblant de retour à la normal.

Sa première flèche décochée eut l'effet d'une libération, même si elle était fort loin du centre par rapport à d'habitude. Il continua ainsi, se laissant porter par sa routine. Ses pensée se mirent peu à peu à dériver.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il attendait la réponse de Corrin (Kamui ?). Il secoua la tête face à cette pensée. Il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour répondre. Il commençait à suspecter que lui et sa famille ne connaissait que la moitié de l'histoire, que l'enfance de Corrin n'était probablement pas un trou noir abyssal. Il se rappela de sa discussion avec Saizo le jour de son retour. Elle semblait proche de la famille royale de Nohr. Avait-elle grandi comme l'une des leurs ? Après tout, Azura avait bien grandi comme une parfaite princesse hoshidienne.

En plus, il était difficile pour lui d'être impatient envers elle quand elle avait pris le temps de s'occuper de lui la nuit dernière. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais décida de laisser ses interrogations pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, il était temps pour lui d'apprécier son activité préférée : le tir à l'arc.

Il tira une nouvelle série de flèches. Les impact indiquait qu'elles avaient atteint un point trop loin du centre à son goût. Il grogna. Il était temps pour lui de se concentrer pour retrouver son niveau.

Il jeta ensuite un oeil vers les deux archers étrangers. La mère du petit vallite corrigeait la position des mains et levait ses bras plus haut. Elle disait quelque chose dans l'étrange langue roulée. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui, tant mieux. Le petit se décida finalement La flèche se planta dans la cible mais en bordure. Pas si mal pour son âge. Takumi se demandait depuis combien de temps il apprenait le maniement de cet arme. L'archer hoshidien se rappelait avoir appris plus tard que lui, quand il cherchait un domaine où il pouvait se sentir bien sans avoir l'ombre de ses aînés. Ce fut en admirant sa mère s'entrainer qu'il eut le déclic. La reine avait été si heureuse quand il lui avait demandé de lui apprendre l'art du yumi. Elle en avait même pleuré de joie, appelant aussitôt Orochi pour qu'elle prépare un arc adapté à un enfant de son âge.

 _Il se demandait parfois si elle avait été heureuse parce qu'elle avait toujours voulu apprendre l'arc à sa fille disparue. Il n'avait été peut-être qu'un remplaçant._ _Un lot de consolation._

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées toxiques. Pourquoi ses démons venaient-ils jusqu'ici pour le hanter ? Sa mère avait été son phare dans ses cauchemars et son havre de paix. Elle s'était occupé de lui et de Sakura avec tant d'amour, les choyant comme ses trésors. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi l'arme de sa mère et Sakura avait choisi de devenir prêtresse. Ils étaient pratiquement ses enfants. Pour eux, elle était leur seule et unique mère. Sa mère biologique, la reine Ikona, était morte avant qu'il puisse avoir le moindre souvenir d'elle. On aurait pu lui dire que sa mère était la reine Mikoto, il l'aurait cru. Il soupçonnait que si Hinoka n'avait pas été aussi colérique et froide envers leur nouvelle mère, lui et Sakura n'auraient jamais su la vérité.

Ryoma lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur mère. Il devait admettre une certaine ressemblance quand il regardait les portraits royaux. Mais il trouvait qu'Hinoka lui ressemblait dix fois plus.

 _« Bâtard. »_

Ces voix… encore elles… elles le poursuivaient depuis des jours maintenant…elles étaient reliées à d'autres souvenirs, beaucoup moins heureux. Sa tête commença à tourner. Il respira longuement, sortant de la cours d'entraînement. Il avait toujours détesté ces voix. Elles étaient un poison et la source de ses cauchemars fréquents. Par Naga… Pourquoi avait-il si chaud ? Pourquoi respirer était aussi difficile ? Et ce mal de crâne soudain… il avait l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux à tout moment. Les voix se multiplièrent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait…Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir des fantômes en pleine journée, en pleine pratique de son activité préférée.

 _« Bâtard. »_

 _« Souillure. »_

Takumi grogna de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais eu un tel mal de crâne. Sa vue vacillait, une sensation détestable pour un archer comme lui. Les couleurs semblèrent s'enfuir brièvement. Il entendit des glapissements de surprise et il fut saisi par le bras. La mère de la famille l'entrainait vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne comprit pas mais suivit. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il brûlait littéralement. Son sang semblait s'être transformé en magma.

 _« Bâtard. »_

 _« Souillure »_

 _« Honte. »_

Il inspira longuement. Cette femme…comment osait-elle le tenir ainsi, le trainer comme un vulgaire enfant. Elle ne savait pas sa place…Les humains ne savaient pas leur place. Ils l'avaient blessé…ils l'avaient souillé. Il devait se venger. Il expira et son souffle parut glacial.

« Calme. »

Une autre vermine s'approchait de lui. Il gronda, prêt à montrer sa puissance. Ils voulaient jouer à ce petit jeu ? Bien. Ils allaient voir à tel point ils n'étaient rien.

Il remarqua la main qui se plaqua sur son visage trop tard.

Tout devint soudainement noir.

oOo

Corrin dévala les escaliers, le coeur battant. Takumi… Takumi était instable. Corrin le sentait : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le dragon en lui se réveille complètement. Elle avait cru la bête endormie de nouveau, et pour toujours, mais elle avait eu tort. Le dragon qui habitait son frère se réveillait, lentement mais sûrement. Il attendait simplement la moindre faiblesse pour surgir. Elle déglutit à cette pensée. Elle avait été sotte de penser que Takumi serait différent d'elle, qu'il ne se transformerait pas avant longtemps. Vraiment sotte. Elle avait déjà eu un mauvais pressentiment quand la température de Takumi avait atteint un niveau alarmant la nuit dernière mais, là, venait d'avoir une preuve effrayante que le prince hoshidien était moins loin de se transformer que ce qu'elle le pensait.

Des cornes éthérées. Des yeux rouges à glacer le sang. Une peau blanche comme neige à cause des écailles. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir de sa fenêtre. Dire qu'elle pensait quitter la ville seule ce soir. Elle avait bien fait de repousser son départ, même si ses intentions n'étaient teintées que d'égoïsme. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul.

Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas.

Il avait pu accompagner la famille dans la ville souterraine sans encombre. Contrairement à elle qui restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre, loin des humains, il avait souvent partagé leur quotidien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il gardait tous les jours les plus jeunes enfants quand le grand père était occupé et les parents absents. La petite l'adorait même ! Elle le suivait comme un poussin ! Corrin pouvait la revoir coiffer gaiement les mèches soyeuses de son cadet, piaillant quand son œuvre était prête.

Elle entendit les voix paniquées puis une, celle du doyen reconnaissable par son calme, avant que le silence ne s'installe. Elle fit son entrée au moment où Yannis plaquait un tissu sur le visage de Takumi qui s'effondra sur le coup. L'apercevant, Michalis, le grand père, parla.

« Endormir. Moyen le plus sur. »

Elle acquiesça, inspirant longuement, et se répéta les mots pour calmer sa part sauvage qui avait commencé à gronder, visiblement furieuse de voir son compagnon renvoyer dans les profondeurs. Lentement, elle s'assit à côté de son frère cadet qui avait été posé sur le canapé. Les cornes avaient disparu comme emportées par le vent. Elle caressa la joue. Les écailles étaient étrangement douces dans un sens et coupantes dans l'autre. Elle étaient très différentes des siennes.

« Vous devoir aller au nord. Trouver Astyanax. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui adresse ainsi la parole.

« Astyanax ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Lui connaître dragons. Avant travailler famille royale. Devoir savoir où trouver dracopierre. Urgent. Très urgent. Trop perdre temps. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Elle avait pensé poser la question de la dracopierre mais ne pensait pas obtenir de réponse aussi claire. Qui était cet homme ? Était-il vraiment un simple tailleur ? Tant de questions mais aucune réponse.

« Qui êtes-vous réellement ? » Finit-elle par demander. Sa question fut marquée d'un grondement bestial, signe de sa méfiance grandissante.

Un silence prégnant s'installa. Le vieillard ne répondit rien, tâtant son bâton pensivement. Puis, sans un mot, il se leva et fit signe à sa fille et son gendre de sortir. Corrin fronça les sourcils quand il commença à marmonner des choses. Elle n'était pas un prodige en magie comme Léo mais elle savait la détecter. L'hôte revint alors vers elle quand il eut fini, s'asseyant de nouveau sur son siège. Elle pouvait sentir ses ailes se déployer dans son dos.

« Moi pas ennemi, rassura-t-il sans une once de peur. Avant folie Anankos, travailler famille royale. Créer vêtements spéciaux pour Anankos.

\- Spéciaux ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Quand devenir dragon, vêtements pas détruits. Un peu compliqué expliquer mais vêtements faire un avec écailles. Comme armure à vous », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas que son armure était faite pour un dragon comme elle. Elle réalisa alors que le roi Garon lui avait donné une armure adaptée. Où l'avait-il eu ? Savait-il déjà pour sa nature draconique ? Encore plus de questions. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quelles questions poser, quelles réponses chercher. Le doyen la coupa dans son tourbillon de questions.

« Moi être sage étudiant dragons. Astyanax partenaire, se présenta-t-il finalement. Quand roi tué et Anankos devenu fou, Sages poursuivis car trop savoir. Moi cacher pour famille. Devenir soigneur et apprendre à fille art normal tailleur pour être discret. »

Oh. C'était donc ça.

« Depuis catastrophe, peuple de Valla avoir peur de dragons car sauvages, pas aimer hommes. Dragons puissants, dragons cruels quand devenir bestiales. Mais vous, pas encore perdue. Devoir obtenir dracopierre. Devoir calmer émotions pour tenir. Devoir trouver princesse Aqua, continua-t-il.

\- La princesse Aqua ? Répéta Corrin.

\- Fille feu roi et reine Valla. Famille royale capable calmer dragons. Fuir quand Anankos devenir fou. Reine Arete et princesse Aqua ainsi que princesse… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, la regardant d'un air inquiet, comme s'il la jaugeait. Il murmura alors quelque chose dans sa langue, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Princesse ? Encouragea l'albinos.

\- Princesse Mikoto et fille, princesse Kamui », acheva-t-il.

Elle se figea, abasourdie. Un grondement lointain sembla retentir. Sa gorge s'assécha alors que les mots du vallite firent lentement leur chemin vers la compréhension.

« Ce n'est pas possible, le roi Sumeragi est mon père… », murmura-t-elle alors que tout indiquait le contraire. Son manque de ressemblance avec sa fratrie d'Hoshido, la méfiance des dignitaires hoshidiens, la réserve du peuple.

Elle se tourna vers Takumi, toujours endormi à côté d'elle. Ils n'étaient donc pas frère et soeur ? Pourtant…

« Takumi est aussi un dragon… », protesta-t-elle faiblement. Elle devait bien avoir de la famille, elle n'avait pas tuer l'unique membre qui lui restait.

Le sage secoua négativement la tête.

« Lui être dragon de l'aube. Vous être dragon du silence. »

Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle ne lutta pas contre les larmes qui roulèrent librement sur ses joues. Alors Takumi avait eu raison de ne pas l'accepter comme soeur ? Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place nulle part en réalité ? Une terreur froide l'envahit alors que les phrases se répétaient.

« Qui est mon père ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- …Anankos. »

Tout s'effondra.

Notes :

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu un mal de chien à pondre ce chapitre ? Je pense que le retard monstrueux parle de lui-même. Les trois quart du chapitre était écrit depuis des lustres mais impossible de le finir. Je suis toujours très insatisfaite mais je ne peux plus le voir en peinture.

\- Le prochain chapitre sera un interlude sur Hoshido.

\- Michalis ne dit pas les origines de Corrin par hasard. Il a lui-même longuement réfléchi aux conséquences d'une telle révélation. Corrin n'a pas assez côtoyé Azura pour savoir qu'Arete est sa mère.

\- Takumi avec une peluche oiseau était une image trop ancrée dans mon esprit pour ne pas la mettre.

\- Je ne dis plus rien niveau programme. L'interlude est déjà en partie écrite mais qui sait…


End file.
